The LCL effect
by erkman3
Summary: My First Evangelion fic. Have you ever wondered if there could be any ill effects from the use of LCL? Asuka and Rei start to act well...... Odd. Read and find out what happends with these three teens. Please Read and review. LOOK AT THIS CHAPTER 10!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion that would be way to much work.  
  
Authors Notes: I came up for this idea while at work one day, and I thought that this would be really funny story. Well here it is. { Things here in the brackets are replies over the com link. }  
  
Chapter One: Unforeseen Effects  
  
Deep with in NERV headquarters, three teen sit in with in their Eva's doing one of their many sync tests.  
  
"This is stupid!" a red head yelled over her com link. "How much longer do I need to do this?"  
  
{Just another couple of seconds and that will be it for now.} Dr. Akagi's replied. Sounding just a little tired her self.  
  
Well the truth is that this sync test was a six hours long.  
  
{Okay that should do it. Go ahead and shut down.}  
  
Some ten minutes later, Asuka and Rei stand in the woman's locker room washing the LCL out of their hair. Reaching for the shampoo, Asuka had a fleeting thought cross her mind.  
  
'For some reason I kind of wish that Baka Shinji was in here with me.......' Asuka thought, but little did she know she had said it out loud. Loud enough so even Rei could hear it over the shower.  
  
"As do I....." Rei said agreeing with her fellow pilot.  
  
What Rei had said took a moment to sink in Asuka's head. As she took the shampoo and scrubbed the soap in to her thick red hair. Then with soap still in her hair, she looked over to Rei in the next shower stall with a confused look.  
  
"What did you just say, Wonder girl?" Asuka asked.  
  
"I said 'As do I.'" Rei replied like was noting as she rinsed the shampoo out of her hair for the third time.  
  
Standing there blankly looking at Rei, Asuka shook her head. "Then what did I say?"  
  
Rubbing the soap tainted water out from her eyes, Rei looked over at Asuka. "You had wished that Ikari-kun was here. Then I said. As do I. to agree with you."  
  
Then with that, Rei shut off the water and started to dry her self off, leaving Asuka vary confused.  
  
After drying her self off, Asuka joined Shinji in the elevator. Watching the level counter, count off the levels as they traveled to the surface. Glancing over at Shinji another thought came across her mind.  
  
'After thinking about it He has a cute butt.......' Asuka thought, this time knowing she had thought to her self. Then again her thoughts clicked with her. 'What the hell am I thinking?' She mentally screamed.  
  
"I can't take it!!!" She screamed, making Shinji jump.  
  
"Asuka? Umm.... Are you okay?" Shinji asked, not having any clue what was going on.  
  
"You..... I don't know how, but you are to blame for this." Asuka said pointing her index finger at Shinji.  
  
Hearing the 'beeing' sound from the elevator, Asuka forced the doors open and stormed out of the elevator. Leaving Shinji confused.  
  
Some where else in Tokyo-3, Rei walked through the streets making her way back to her apartment. As she waited for the traffic to stop so she can cross the street she had a thought about Shinji.  
  
'Why am I having these thoughts about Ikari-kun? To me he is another Evangelion pilot. But are these thoughts of him lust? What is lust?' Rei thought about this for a moment. 'Lust (lust) n. [OE., pleasure] 1. Bodily appetite; esp., excessive sexual desire. 2. Overmastering desire.' Rei thought, and then she shook her head as she started to cross the street.  
  
"I may just be tired. That is it. Nothing more......" Rei said to her self.  
  
Later that evening, Asuka had locked her self away in her room. Trying every thing she could think of to force the thoughts of Shinji Ikari out of her head. She flipped through a photo album of her and Kaji before she came to Japan. There were photos of them at the beach, out shopping and just doing all sorts of everyday activities. After flipping through the album for her fifth time, she let out a sigh.  
  
"It not working." She said to her self as she closed the album. "I still cant get Shinji out of my head. Maybe I'm going crazy, yeah that's it. So I'll just stay here in my room and avoid him and in the morning everything will be alright. And besides Misato is here so it's not like I'm going to act on these feelings." She said out loud. Then after thinking about what she had said. She shook her head. "No! Thoughts! NOT FEELINGS!"  
  
Just then....... "Asuka! Shinji! You two are on your own tonight! I'm going out with Kaji!" Misato yelled, fallowed by the door slamming shut.  
  
There in Asuka's room, she sat there on her bed knees hugged tight against her chest. "Not good, not good....... Okay Asuka just stay here in your room and wait out the night. Yeah that's the plane."  
  
In the kitchen, Shinji had just finished with making dinner. "Asuka! Dinner is ready!" He called out.  
  
"Leave me alone stupid!" Asuka yelled back from her room, making Shinji cringe a little.  
  
"Fine, I'll put yours in the fridge!" Shinji yelled back.  
  
After sitting down at the couch, Shinji watched some TV as he had his dinner.  
  
'Man... Asuka is acting more.... More... more, well more bitchy then normal. I'm not saying she is one, no...... Oh well maybe it's her time of the month or something......' With that thought, Shinji looked over at Pen-Pen. "Is that right Pen-Pen?" He asked.  
  
"WARK!!"  
  
"You said it...." Shinji said as he went back to his dinner.  
  
As the night went on and Shinji had gone to his room to go to bed, all while Asuka was going out of her mind. She then finally gave in to the 'drive' to find Shinji. Getting up off her bed, she quietly walked out of her room and stepped across to Shinji's room. Sliding his door open, Asuka looked in side to find Shinji sleeping soundly with his ear buds to his SDAT player stuffed in to his ears. Tip toeing over to Shinji's bed, Asuka clinched her teeth.  
  
'Why am I doing this? For some reason I really want Baka Shinji...... I just can't.......' With that, she removed one of the ear buds from Shinji's ear and whispered in to his ear.  
  
"Shinji....." she whispered. But only got a sleepy moan in reply.  
  
"Shinji." She said a bit louder, this time waking him.  
  
"A... Asuka?" Shinji said half a sleep. "What do you want?" he went on to ask as he sat up some.  
  
"I won't you...." She said in a tone that Shinji didn't catch or was just too tired to even care to hear the seductive tone.  
  
"You won't what?" Shinji asked then he looked over at the burning red light from his alarm clock. "Asuka it's like two in the morning........Ugh....."  
  
With that, Shinji slid back under his covers and pulled his blankets up over his head. Then before he knew it, he felt two slender arms wrap around him and a set of hands rubbing his chest.....  
  
'Oh it's only Asuka......' "Asuka!" Shinji yelled. As he jumped out of bed.  
  
"Shinji, please I want you. I want you to take me here, here and how." Asuka seductively said as she approached him.  
  
"You've lost it." Shinji said as he cowered tours the door.  
  
"Oh no. I want you......."  
  
As this was taking place, Misato stumbled in to the apartment still plastered. Bracing her self up against the wall as she slid to the floor, she giggled drunkenly. Suddenly Shinji ran out from his room.  
  
"Misato! Asuka is trying to rap me!" He screamed. Then he just remembered who he was yelling for help to.  
  
Misato giggled again. "Did I interrupt something?"  
  
"Misato, don't worry I'm just going to ravage Baka Shinji here." Asuka said. As she started to grab at the Shinji and start taking him back to her room.  
  
Well after several hours of fighting the red head back, Shinji was finally able to find some form of refuge in the bathroom. All while Asuka slept up against the door out in the hallway.  
  
Then next day at school Shinji sat at his desk, his eyes heavy from the lack of sleep from the night before. Having slept in the bath tub also gave Shinji a sour neck. When Toji walked in the class room, the first thing he saw was Shinji sitting there looking like hell.  
  
"Shinji man what happened? You look like total hell." Toji asked then he noticed Asuka sitting right behind Shinji, with her chin resting on Shinji's shoulder.  
  
"Never mind that, why is Asuka sitting right behind you like that? Better yet.... Get out of my seat Devil woman!"  
  
"Piss off!" She yelled back. "Baka Shinji and I are having a moment."  
  
Just then Kensuke walked in. and noticed Shinji, Asuka and Toji.  
  
"What's up?" Kensuke asked.  
  
"Shinji looks like hell and the devil here seems to have lost it." Toji replied just about summing it up.  
  
"You think that's weird, look over at Ayanami." Kensuke said pointing over at the blue haired girl at the far end of the class room.  
  
Toji, Kensuke and Shinji looked over at Rei, who was reading a book quietly at her desk.  
  
Toji only shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah so. She's reading a book, big deal."  
  
Kensuke pushed his glasses up his nose. "It's not that she's reading a book, it's the book that she's reading."  
  
Getting up, Shinji started to walk to Rei's desk.  
  
"Shinji? Why are you leaving me!?" Asuka whined. Letting out a low moan, Shinji stopped in front of Rei's desk and put on a smile.  
  
"Hi Ayanami? .........What are you reading?" Shinji asked. Sure simple question should get a simple reply. Right? Wrong......  
  
Rei looked up seductively and closed the book so the title could be seen by Shinji, making him sweat.  
  
"It's the Kama Sutra Ikari-kun......" She replied. "You know what it's about?" she asked.  
  
"I.... I umm know of it........" Shinji replied as he laughed nervously.  
  
"It is a book of sexual possessions to increase the level of eroticism between the two lovers......." Rei went on to say.  
  
"That's great.......... Okay... Yeah......" Shinji stood there at a loss for words. 'Okay this is strange......' He thought to him self.  
  
Then she opened the book back up to a spot that had been booked marked up. "I would really like to try this one........" She paused for a moment. "With you Ikari-kun....." she said in a low voice.  
  
If words could kill, Shinji would have been a dead man, there on the floor of the class room. He could almost see the news paper. Shinji Ikari was killed by the arousing words of one Rei Ayanami. As she made sexual advances tourds him yesterday as he stood in front of her in their class room. Young Shinji Ikari was the pilot of the robot known as Evangelion unit 01. He will be missed by his coworkers and class mates alike.  
  
But Shinji's daze was broken by Toji as he snapped his fingers in front of him face, and the squobering between two girls. When Shinji noticed who the two girls were he just stood there amazed.  
  
"You better not lay a hand on my Baka-Shinji. You hear me Wonder girl?" Asuka yelled, making everybody in the room look at her.  
  
"Ikari-kun will be with me. And you will not stand in my way." Rei calmly replied. Making everybody in the class room look over at Rei.  
  
"Oh yeah?!" Asuka shouted.  
  
"Yes. Oh yes, Ikari-kun and I will do every thing in this book." Rei said pointing at her book on her desk.  
  
"Well, The Baka and I don't need a book to do that." Asuka said grinning.  
  
As this went on between Asuka and Rei, Shinji, Toji and Kensuke stood there. There was something that none of them would have never thought would happen, even if hell froze over.  
  
"Shinji, can I ask you something?" Toji asked.  
  
Shinji let out a sigh. "Sure. What is it?"  
  
"When did the Devil start liking you? Or should I ask when did she start wanting to jump your bones?" Toji asked.  
  
Before Shinji could answer the question Kensuke ask a question him self. "And when did Ayanami start getting in to the kinky stuff too?" He asked.  
  
"Three words. I. Don't. Know." Shinji said answering both his friends' questions.  
  
***  
  
As the day went on, Shinji sat there at his desk watching the number of unread messages increase from Asuka and Rei. Letting out a heavy sigh, he closed the computer; shutting it off.  
  
'What's gotten in to the both of them? One moment Asuka hates my guts and Rei...... Well Rei is Rei. Now their as Toji puts it wants to jump my bones......' Shinji thought to him self, just as the bell rung letting the class know that it was lunch time. And soon enough there was a shadow looming over him and his desk.  
  
"Shiiiiinjiiiiiiii....." a voice said as sweetly as the source of the voice could.  
  
Looking up to where the voice was coming from, Shinji had a bad feeling about this. It was Asuka..... Asuka smiling. "Y-Yes, Asuka?" Shinji replied carefully.  
  
"Did you know that you forgot our lunch this morning?" She asked.  
  
Fearing the worst, Shinji prepared himself for a good hard wak on the head, or even a good loud 'Jerk', but what ever it was going to be. Just let it be swift.....  
  
"It's okay......." She went on to say. "I'll get us some lunch so we can share it, and maybe some fun........." then with a giggle, she gave Shinji a quick kiss on the lips and ran off to the lunch room.  
  
Leaving Shinji and the whole class confused. Just as Asuka had left, Rei had approached. "Ikari-kun I will get you some lunch as well....." She said.  
  
"But... that's really....." Shinji was cut off by Rei's finger being placed on his lips. "Shhhh, you will need your energy for when you use my book later on....." then with that, Rei had walked out of the class room. Leaving the whole class even more confused. Toji slowly came up to his friend.  
  
"Umm Shinji is there something you want to tell everyone?" He asked.  
  
"No there's nothing going on!" Shinji yelled. "As you can tell something is not right with both of them."  
  
He then reached in to his backpack and pulled the cell phone that Masato had given him. "I better call Dr. Akagi." Opening the phone Shinji let out a sigh. There was no single.  
  
"Your phone won't work in here, or any other place except for there." Kensuke said as he pointed out the window, to a roof top at the other end of the school.  
  
Looking at the roof top, Shinji knew that he need to get hold of the doctor or someone at NERV. "Can you two do something for me?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Say no more, we can think of something. You better find out what's wrong with them. Asuka acting nice is really freaking me out." Toji said.  
  
Meanwhile down in the lunch room, Asuka was paying for Shinji's lunch when she saw Rei getting some lunch and it was the same thing that she was getting for Shinji. Wanting to know what was going on, she walked up to Rei.  
  
"So Wonder girl, finally decided to give up eating just veggies?" Asuka asked.  
  
"No." She replied. "This is so Ikari-kun can build up his strength for later on."  
  
"I told you. You're not going to touch my Baka Shinji!"  
  
Just then both girls got the same idea and made a mad dash back to the classroom.  
  
Out at the other end of the school, Shinji stood up on the roof with several other students. Scrolling through the couple phone numbers he had programmed.  
  
"Lets see, Masato, no she's hung over. Kensuke..... Toji...... Here we go, NERV." Pressing send, Shinji waited for someone to answer the phone.  
  
Over at the geo front, deep with in central dogma. Our three favorite tech's sat doing their own things. One sat there reading a magazine, the second sat there half a sleep and the third sat at his desk playing a game. When suddenly the phone started to ring, and ring and ring. Up on his normal seat over looking the control room, Commander Ikari sat there in his normal pose.  
  
"Is someone going to get that?" The commander said looking down to the people on the main floor, then over to the sub-commander, who was reading a rather thick book.  
  
Not having much to do him self, the commander answered the phone. "NERV central dogma, Commander Ikari speaking."  
  
CLICK!  
  
"Who was that?" the sub-commander asked with out looking up from his book.  
  
Looking at the phone, the older Ikari gave a questioning look before hanging up the phone. "Must have been a wrong number."  
  
Back at the school, Shinji hung up the cell phone after hearing his father's voice. "What help is he going to do? Man what am I going to do?"  
  
Just then back in the class room, Asuka and Rei ran in to the room, both out of breath. "Shinji, here you go." Asuka called out.  
  
"Ikari-kun I have your meal." Rei said. But there was no Shinji there in the room, only Toji and Kensuke looking back at them.  
  
"You just missed him, he's on the can." Toji said.  
  
"Hmm.... In the restroom there are many things that can be done." Rei said before turning around.  
  
"Oh no you don't I said I'm having him." Asuka shouted.  
  
Just then another student noticed Shinji up on the roof on a cell phone and he didn't know what was going on with Shinji and his little problems. "Look there's Ikari. I didn't know that he had a cell phone."  
  
Both Asuka and Rei looked out the window then back at Toji.  
  
"On the Can eh?" Asuka asked.  
  
"In deed....." Rei said agreeing with Asuka, and then they thought the same thing and started to run as fast as they could to the roof top.  
  
"Oh man we need to tell him that there coming after him." Toji said in a panic.  
  
"Are you kidding, they're running to fast we're never catch up." Kensuke said, and then he started to think. Looking over at the class rep, he snapped his fingers. "I know."  
  
"I need you make up!" Kensuke ordered.  
  
"What? No way, I'm not giving you that stuff."  
  
"No time." He said as he picked up her bag from beside her desk and started to dig through it.  
  
"Come on man, they're probably almost there." Toji shouted as he looked back out the window.  
  
"Got it!" yelled Kensuke, as he held up a thing of lipstick.  
  
Back on the roof top, Shinji walked back and fourth trying to figure out what to. When he heard the faint yells of someone. Looking over at the direction of the yelling, he could see Toji and Kensuke yelling out the window of the class room, but couldn't make out what they were trying to tell them. Then he watched as Kensuke start writing on the window, Shinji started to read out loud.  
  
"Ikari. Asuka and Rei are on the way to the roof........" after reading. It took a moment for it to click with Shinji. "They're coming..... THEY'RE COMING!!!!"  
  
Just as he realized that, the door to the roof flung open, and there was Rei and Asuka. Both huffing and wheezing from running all the way to the roof.  
  
"You Baka..... (Huff) Why'd you run like that?" Asuka asked as she tried to catch her breath.  
  
"Ikari-knu........." Rei said as she too tried to catch her breath.  
  
Back in the class room everyone watched as someone started to climb over the edge of the roof, and down the spouting.  
  
"Is that Shinji?" Someone asked.  
  
"It looks like........ Is he going to jump?" another student asked.  
  
Toji and Kensuke just watched. "Man, what the hell is Shinji thinking?"  
  
After climbing down the rain spouting, Shinji was able to crawl in through an open window. And started to run to the main floor of the school.  
  
"Man, something's not right with them. I need to get to NERV." Shinji thought to him self.  
  
T.B.C.  
  
Well what you think? Well if you thought that was funny just wait for the next chapter. Please, please review. I like all reviews. Good and bad. 


	2. What the hell is wrong

Notes from erkman3: Thank you for all the reviews. And with some help from Daniel there is going to be a remake of the first chapter coming up here sometime.  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Neon Genesis: Evangelion. But it really comes to the whole being lazy thing.....  
  
Chapter 2: Well what the hell is wrong?  
  
After coming up with the idea of going to NERV to find the good doctor, Shinji just about ran the whole three miles to the main elevator that would take a person or car into the Geo Front.  
  
As he ran to the gate to the main elevator, Shinji needed to think of a something to stall the two girls that were fast gaining on him.  
  
'I need to think of something.....' Shinji thought to him self as he ran across the street. Looking at the guard that was standing there just before the entrance, something came to Shinji.  
  
Across the street the guard watched as the young pilot run franticly to the gate.  
  
"You all right kid?" the guard asked as Shinji approached him.  
  
At first, Shinji didn't answer the guard. Because he was a bit more worried about the door opening, sliding his ID card through the card reader.  
  
"Asuka and Rei have lost it......" Shinji finally said as the door slid open. Stepping on to the elevator, Shinji saw Asuka and Rei running across the street.  
  
"Stall them, please. I just need some time."  
  
"Why do you want me to do that?" The guard asked.  
  
"Just do it!" Shinji replied before the doors to the slammed closed.  
  
Shrugging his shoulders the guard turned aback around just in time to see Asuka and Rei run up to the ID card reader. The guard watched as the two girls franticly slid their card through the reader, to only get a red light flash at them each time they slid their card.  
  
"Come on!! Open, Open!!!!" Asuka cried as fought with her card.  
  
Not wanting to wait any longer Rei pushed the red head out of the way. "Step aside; you are not using your card correctly."  
  
Thinking of something that can stall the two girls like Shinji had asked, the guard approached them.  
  
"Sorry girls, but I need to do..... Umm a random manual ID check, Yeah that's right." The Guard said.  
  
"WHAT!" Asuka shouted. "How long is that going to take?"  
  
"Yes, I must get to my Ikari-Kun. There are many things we are going to do from my book." Rei added.  
  
"I told you for the millionth time. HE'S MINE!!" Asuka said stomping her feet.  
  
"He is mine." Rei calmly said back.  
  
"Mine." Asuka shot back. (The guard looked over at Asuka.)  
  
"He's mine." Rei said back again. (Then the guard looked over at Rei.)  
  
"MINE!" (Again the guard looked over at Asuka.)  
  
After a minute or two of this going on the Guard was having enough.  
  
"GIRLS!" The Guard shouted over the arguing girls. Making Asuka and Rei look over at the Guard, they could that he was getting a little annoyed.  
  
"Please hand me your ID cards." The guard said as he held out his hand.  
  
Meanwhile in the elevator, Shinji had finally let out a sigh of relief and rested up against the walls of the elevator car.  
  
'Man this is insane.' He thought. Looking over at the level indicator as it clicked at each level. Shinji let out another heavy sigh.  
  
"The more distance the better." He said out loud.  
  
In the control room, just about everyone were doing their own thing or sleeping at their work station. There was no reaction when the elevator doors.  
  
Shinji looked in to the control room before walking off the elevator. There he saw the three techs doing their own things. One was sleeping the other was playing some game on the main screen and the other was reading some magazine. Then looking up over to where his father over looked the operations of the control room, Shinji was able to see the reflection of the commanders computer screen on his glasses.  
  
'Looks like even when there's nothing going on he sits up there glaring at everyone.' Shinji thought to him self before he walked off the elevator.  
  
Little did Shinji know that his father was really sleeping at his desk?  
  
Walking through the control room, Shinji found that Dr. Akagi was also sleeping at a small workstation.  
  
Sure things were boring in Tokyo-3 when there was no angle attacking, so in the control room there was nothing to do, sure there was repair crews doing things around the Geo Front, and even repairing the city it self. But for the control room crew, there was nothing to do. Knowing this Shinji wasn't surprised at what he saw. Walking past the techs, Shinji came up to the good doctor.  
  
"Dr. Akagi?" Shinji said to the sleeping doctor. But he got no response from her.  
  
Placing his hand on her shoulder, Shinji shook her slightly. "Dr. Akagi." Shinji said a little bit louder, but this time making her wake up.  
  
Sitting up in her chair, Ritsuko rubbed the sleep out from her eyes. As a blurry image of Shinji came in to focus.  
  
"Shinji?" Ritsuko said as she searched for her glasses. "Aren't you spots be in school?" she asked.  
  
"I know, but something is wrong with Rei and Asuka." He replied.  
  
"How so?" She asked.  
  
"Well.... There're trying to.... I guess rape me."  
  
Ritsuko sat there thinking for a moment. "It can't be that bad, I mean you three have been only working together for almost a year. And you and Asuka only live in the same apartment it was bound to happen."  
  
This wasn't what Shinji was looking for. "No it's worse then that it's like every ounce of common since has been ripped from their heads."  
  
Just then the elevator door shut and the level indicator started to count off through the level leading back to the surface.  
  
"Doctor you need to help me, please find out what's wrong with them."  
  
Hearing the concern in his voice, Ritsuko stood up. "Okay I'll take a look at them when they get down here."  
  
"Thank you Dr. Akagi...... Now I just need to find someplace to hide."  
  
Thinking for a moment, Ritsuko looked over at the cage. "Go and hide in the plug to unit 01 and I'll take care of Rei and Asuka."  
  
Doing as he was told, Shinji ran off to the cage and waited for the all clear from the doctor. As Shinji left the control room, the elevator came to a stop and the two girls fought each other to get off the elevator first. Smiling to her self she walked up to Rei and Asuka.  
  
"I'm glad you two stopped by, I have some tests I need to run." Ritsuko said.  
  
"No time, I'm looking for my Baka-Shinji." Asuka said as she started to search all the work stations. "Have you seen him any where?"  
  
"Yes I must find my Ikari-Kun." Rei added as she too started searching the workstations.  
  
Ritsuko stood there just looking at the two girls. 'Yep, Shinji was right. They are acting a bit........ Odd.'  
  
"Well why don't we take care of those tests, it will only take a couple of minutes maybe even ten, tops." Ritsuko stated as she took her clip board started to write some things on some papers.  
  
"Do we have a choice?" The redhead hissed.  
  
"Umm... No." Ritsuko simply stated. "Now if you two girls will just come with me to my lab......."  
  
After a good fifteen minutes, Shinji popped his head out of the entry plug of unit 01 and looked around trying to hear if Rei or Asuka were anywhere near by. When there was noting but the noise of machines and work crews the boy let out a heavy sigh of relief. Sitting at the edge of the entry plug, Shinji ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"Okay what's been wrong so far to day?" He said to him self.  
  
"One. Asuka tries to rap me last night. Two. Rei started getting in to kinky stuff........ Three. Asuka is clingy. Four. Rei is some what clingy.........." Shinji said to him self as he counted on his fingers. "Just how much weirder can this day get?" he asked him self, and then after he started to think for a moment.  
  
"Well at least my father hasn't done anything strange......" Shinji thought to him self.  
  
Just then the Commander woke him self up from a sneeze, looking around. The older Ikari rubbed his nose.  
  
"Damn kids are talking about me again........"  
  
Back at the entry plug, Shinji had shrugged his shoulders and started for the elevator, so he can make it home before Misato started to make dinner.  
  
"God help us if Misato cooked." Shinji grumbled to him self.  
  
Meanwhile back at the lab, Ritsuko had taken some blood from Rei and Asuka and had done a quick exanimation, and the doctor could not find anything physically wrong with the two girls. But mentally? Well that was an other question.  
  
Sitting in front of Rei and Asuka with a clip board in her hand, Dr. Akagi jotted some notes down, and then she gave Asuka a questioning look.  
  
"So Asuka..... How do you feel?" Ritsuko asked.  
  
"Never better." Asuka replied quickly.  
  
The Doctor took some more notes, and then she looked over at Rei. "And you Rei? How do you feel?"  
  
"I am feeling vary good thank you Dr. Akagi." Rei replied simply.  
  
Ritsuko started to take some more notes.  
  
'Apon request from the third child, I've examined the first and second children. And at first appearances they seem to be in good health.........' Ritsuko wrote on her notes.  
  
"So is this going to be any longer?" Asuka asked.  
  
"Oh, is there anywhere you need to be?" Ritsuko asked.  
  
"Yeah I need to get home so I can do Shinji......." Asuka replied.  
  
"Do what for Shinji?" Ritsuko asked.  
  
"You know 'Do' Shinji." Asuka said almost yelling.  
  
"Yes. Ikari-Kun and I have many things that need to be done." Rei said as she started to pull her book out of her backpack. "I will like to get to page twenty three this evening."  
  
The doctor had heard many things and seen many things that could be considered as weird. But what was going on in front of her was just too weird.  
  
"Come again?" Ritsuko asked.  
  
"You know, as in sex." Asuka said blankly.  
  
"Yes I wish to get to do this with my Ikari-Kun." Rei said as she held out her book opened to the page she was wishing to get to.  
  
"So can I please go?" Asuka asked.  
  
"I wish to leave as well." Rei added.  
  
With that Ritsuko placed her clipboard down and scratched her head in confusion. "I don't know what's more disturbing. The fact that you two want to screw Shinji or that you two are agreeing with each other."  
  
Else where, Shinji stood in the elevator. Waiting for it to return to the surface he started to feel the elevator slow down then come to a stop. When the elevator car came to a stop, the doors slid open and Shinji saw Kaji walk in to the car and stood up against the wall.  
  
"Have you by any chance seen Misato?" He asked Shinji.  
  
"When I left for school she was still asleep." Shinji replied.  
  
"She's probably hung over......" Shinji added.  
  
"Ah yes she did have a lot to drink last night." Kaji said with a chuckle.  
  
After a moment of thinking about last nights events, Kaji looked over at Shinji.  
  
"What wrong with you? You look pail." Kaji said as he took a closer look at Shinji.  
  
"Well........"  
  
About five minutes later, the elevator doors opened back up and out stepped a laughing Kaji. And Shinji standing there not really seeing what was so funny about his little problem.  
  
"Shinji want a little advice?" Kaji asked as he tried to recover from laughing.  
  
"I guess....." Shinji replied.  
  
"Most guys your age will kill to be in your place." Kaji stated. "Just go with it while it lasts. Who knows, maybe something might come from this. Maybe you might get lucky, who knows."  
  
"So in other words you're telling me to become a big player?" Shinji asked.  
  
Kaji stood there thinking about what Shinji had just asked and what he had just told Shinji. Yeah, Shinji was right. He had just told the kid to become some type of player.  
  
"Yeah I guess I just did." Kaji said just before the elevator doors closed and started back to the surface.  
  
Just about that same time back over at Misato's apartment, in her darkened room is a lump of blankets in the middle of the room. Just then the phone started to ring. As the phone rung, a hand came out from under the blankets and felt around for the phone. Finally finding the object that was making the noise, the hand pulls the phone back under the blankets.  
  
"Hello......." Said a hung over and vary tired Misato.  
  
"Good afternoon sunshine." Ritsuko said cheerfully from the other end of the phone.  
  
"Oh it you Ritsuko..... I don't half to be there at work until six tonight." Misato said as she rolled over on to her back.  
  
"You never guess what been happening here."  
  
"I don't care Ritsuko.... Please in the name of everything that's good and holy let me sleep." Misato said and started to hang up the phone.  
  
"I had Asuka and Rei in my lab today." Ritsuko said, making Misato stop.  
  
"Why......" Misato asked as she carefully sat up in her futon, grabbing her forehead as she did. "God my head hurts."  
  
"Aww Did we have too much to drink last night?" Ritsuko said in a fake caring tone.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Alright, I leave you alone, but if you won't to know why I had Asuka here ......."  
  
"Alright why did you have them in you lab?" Misato asked as she forced her self up from the floor and wobbly made her way to the kitchen.  
  
"Well Shinji asked me to take a look at Asuka and Rei, because they were acting weird." Ritsuko said.  
  
"So what, they're teenage girls. Of course they're going to act a little weird." Misato asked as she opened the fridge, looking for something to eat.  
  
"To sum it up they want to screw Shinji." Ritsuko stated.  
  
Hearing this Misato stood there in front of the open fridge trying to comprehend what her friend had just said. Then after thinking about it, Misato summed it up with one word.  
  
"Hormones." She stated.  
  
Ritsuko sat there in her office thinking about what Misato has just said. "For the most part, yes. But think of it as hormones on over drive."  
  
"Damn kids are going to give me gray hair before my time."  
  
"So it looks like you have your work cut out for you." Ritsuko said.  
  
"What do you mean, Ritsuko? It really can't be that bad." Misato said as she sat at the table.  
  
"Okay I thought I'll just let you know. Talk to you later." The good doctor said then she hung up.  
  
Hanging up her phone, Misato just shrugged her shoulders and went back to eating. If she only knew what was about to happen.......  
  
T.B.C. 


	3. Shinji works his thing? part 1

Some notes from me.  
  
This chapter isn't going to be what I had wanted it to be, you see I'm visiting my grand mother and I have forgotten the charging cable for my laptop; where I do all my typing. Normally I could just use the batteries to the laptop but due to some modifications I've done to my laptop I only get some minute and a half worth of battery time. So I cant change the settings back to normal with out killing my battery. So let me apologize. Any ways…… I've been getting some requests from some of you to make an adult version. Sorry guys that's not my style when it comes to making fan fictions. Again sorry if this doesn't sound like the last two chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Evagelion, I wish I did. But that will require me to do more work then I really would like to do.  
  
Chapter three: Shinji dose his thing?  
  
Arriving back at the Katsuragi apartment with things for dinner, Shinji fumbled with his key. Suddenly the door slid open and the red head of the apartment stood there with a grin.  
  
"My Baka- Shinji is back!" She squealed wrapping her arms around him.  
  
Shinji froze as he felt the girl press her body against his, the boys face turns three shades of red.   
  
"Yeah I missed you too Asuka……" Shinji said as he tried to make his way to the kitchen still with Asuka clinging to him.  
  
Just down the hall, Misato was in the bathroom getting her self for the night shift at NERV. Doing the finishing touches to her uniform she started to hear Asuka and Shinji talking.   
  
'He seems to be alright with this little…….. Problem.' She thought to her self.   
  
In the kitchen Shinji started to pull things out of the a bag as Asuka watched with an almost small child like look on her face.   
  
"Can I help?" She asked.  
  
"It's okay Asuka. I can manage." Shinji replied with out looking up at her. "I'll tell you what. Why don't you go and watch some TV and I'll fix some dinner…. Something not Japanese."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep, and I'll call you and Misato when it's ready." Shinji said with a smile.  
  
"Okay I'll go and watch some TV, but it better be something good." Asuka said as she walked out of the kitchen, but just before she left the room she turned to Shinji giving him a wink.  
  
Shinji then got back to work on dinner when Misato came in to the room looking for a cool can of beer. She watched the young male occupant of the apartment prepare dinner. Opening the can of beer she started to take a drink from the can when she noticed what Shinji was fixing for dinner.  
  
"Oysters?" She asked giving Shinji a questioning look.  
  
"It's called dinner Misato." Shinji answered as if he knew what the next question was going to be.  
  
"Shinji I know about Asuka and Rei's little problem, Ritsuko. She told me all about it." Misato said then she took another swig from her can of beer.   
  
"So why are you making oysters again? You do know what they do don't you?" She asked.  
  
Shinji stopped and thought for a moment and then looked over at Misato. "Well I ran in to Kaji and I told him about my…….. Umm little problem shall we call it and…….."  
  
Before Shinji could even finish what he was going to say Misato stopped him by placing her hand in front on the boys face, telling him to stop.   
  
"Hold on you talked to Kaji about this?" She asked.  
  
"Well we were in the elevator…… and…….."  
  
"You took his advice?" Misato asked, sounding a little annoyed.  
  
"Are you saying that I should have gone to my father?" Shinji asked back.  
  
Hearing this Misato stood there and thought about it. Shinji was right comparing Kaji with the jackass commander Ikari. Kaji was by far the better choice to take advice from.   
  
"Okay you got a point." Misato said as she started to pull out a cup of her instant ramen.  
  
"Misato? don't you want some dinner?" Shinji asked.  
  
Starting to heat the water needed for her cup of ramen, she turned to Shinji. "Look Shinji, I know it's going to be great. But me eating those and having the chance of running in to Kaji…… Well I'll just say that its not a good idea."   
  
Shinji stood there over the stove and thought about that. "Oh… good point."  
  
"And that still goes back to you. It seems you know what oysters do and your still making them. Why?" Misato asked with Major Katsuragi mode kicking in.  
  
Shinji stopped again. The he turned to Misato. "Because….. Some of the guys at school think I live with the devil…….. Well I guess that some of that kind of rubbed off on me." Shinji said with a smile.   
  
"Shinji I really don't know what's more disturbing. The fact that your playing along with this problem or the fact that you smiling when you said that." Misato said then she took another swig of her beer. "Yeah I really don't what anything to do with it….. Just don't do stuff on the couch, on the table, in my room or in the bathroom."  
  
"But Misato you have it all wrong. I didn't say that I was going to do anything."   
  
Misato again thought about Shinji's words. Thin it his her. "Shinji Ikari, you are screwing around with things I'm sure that you fully don't under stand. And that is just going to get you in to trouble."  
  
"Misato what the worse that could happen?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Shinji foolish boy…. If you only knew." Misato said then with that the water for her ramen was done.  
  
Some fifteen minutes later, Misato was gone and Asuka and Shinji was sitting there at the table eating dinner.  
  
"So what do you think?" Shinji asked.   
  
"This is good. Not just good really good." Asuka replied.  
  
Just as Shinji was going to take another bite of his food, he felt something traveling up his leg all the way up this his inner thigh. Looking over at the redhead in front of him.   
  
"Asuka?" He asked.  
  
"Yes my Baka-Shinji?" She asked back.  
  
"Is that you doing that?" He asked.  
  
Asuka only nodded. Then Shinji felt her foot travel even further. Making Shinji jump and turn about fifty shades of red.   
  
"You know Misato isn't going to be home until about seven tomorrow morning." Asuka said with a grin.  
  
"Umm yeah want about it?" Shinji asked.  
  
"We have the whole apartment to our self's." Asuka said with a tone to it. Something that Shinji couldn't place.   
  
"Yeah……."   
  
Then before Shinji knew it , Asuka stood up and pushed all the food off the table on to the floor .  
  
"Asuka! What the hell?!" Shinji yelled.  
  
"Shinji Ikari I want you…….." Asuka said as she stared to crawl across the table, giving Shinji a good view of what's beneath her low cut shirt. "I want you to take me here and now….."  
  
"A….Asuka? Umm what are you doing?" Shinji asked as he backed up as far as he could up against the back of his chair. But before he could get him self out of the chair Asuka was already there at the edge of the table. And with that she grabbed the collar and kissed him. Shinji froze then Asuka started to try to get in the chair with Shinji, but as she tried, Shinji started to lean back. Before they knew it the chair had fallen over and Asuka was pinning Shinji to the ground.  
  
Coming back to his sinces, Shinji slightly pushed Asuka back.  
  
"Asuka. I don't think………..I don't think that this is a good idea." Shinji said as he tried to recover from the shock.  
  
Kissing down his neck, Asuka also kicked the chair under the table. "Shhh… Shinji." she moaned.   
  
Shinji the started to remember what Misato said. 'Shinji Ikari, you are screwing around with things I'm sure that you fully don't under stand. And that is just going to get you in to trouble.'   
  
Pushing the redhead away Shinji rolled over and away from Asuka catching his breath. 'Man what was I thinking?' he thought. Then he felt Asuka wrapping her arms around from behind him, running her hands up and down his chest, all while she tried to unbutton his shirt.   
  
Getting up from the floor, Shinji looked back at Asuka. "Asuka I really think we……" before he could finish his words the redhead stood back up and pushed him against the wall.   
  
"Shut up Baka! You and me are going to screw. Here and now." Asuka yelled before she pressed her self again against Shinji and started to kiss him passionately. All while Shinji was fighting her back. But before Shinji could do ant thing Asuka's hands traveled down him body. Suddenly the boys eyes widened.   
  
Just then there was a knock at the door.   
  
"I better get the door……" Shinji managed to say.  
  
"No… let who ever the hell it is stay out there….." Asuka said in between kisses.   
  
"No it might be important." Shinji said as he lightly pushed Asuka away and headed over to the door.   
  
Pressing the button, the door slid open and there was Rei.   
  
"R…Rei, what a surprise." Shinji said.   
  
Asuka then came up behind Shinji. "What the hell do you want?" Asuka asked.   
  
"I had finished my home work and I wanted to spend some time with MY Ikari-Kun." Rei replied.  
  
"Well your too late, I'm using him right now…. As you might be able to tell." Asuka said. "Is that right Baka- Shinji?" Asuka asked as she wrapped her arms around Shinji from behind and ran her finger tip over his upper chest.  
  
Then Shinji finally noticed that he had answered the door with his shirt unbuttoned and completely open. Quickly he covered him self up and blushed some more.   
  
"Umm…Rei why don't you come in we can all watch some TV or a movie….. Yeah that's right a movie….." Shinji said as he started to laugh nervously.  
  
"Thank you Ikari-Kun, I will like that." Rei said as she walked in to the apartment.   
  
Once in the living room Rei happen to notice the mess on the floor next to the table and gave a questioning look.   
  
"I…. I umm tripped…." Shinji said as he laughed some more. 'Oh man what am I going to do. Those oysters should have came with a warning label on them……' Shinji thought. "So what movie would you girls like to watch?"  
  
T.B.C. 


	4. Shinji works his thing? part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Evagelion. It just to much work.  
  
Chapter 4: Shinji works his thing? Part 2  
  
After cleaning the mess around the table, Shinji put a movie in to the DVD player and ended up sitting in between Asuka and Rei. He sat there nervously as the three sat watching the movie. Glancing over to his right he saw Asuka hugging his arm and resting her head on his shoulder. And was more focused on Shinji then the movie. Then he looked over at Rei. Who had a grip on his hand as she watched the movie.   
  
'Okay what have I gotten my self in to?' Shinji thought to him self. "Say would you two like a drink?"   
  
"Yes thank you Ikari-kun." Rei replied.  
  
"I'd love one" Asuka said with a content smile.   
  
Shinji then tried to get up but was held back by Asuka. Looking back Shinji saw that the girl was still hugging his arm. "Umm…. Asuka I kind of need my arm please."   
  
"Oh… right…." Asuka said. But just before she let go of his hand Asuka guided his hand up to her breasts. "You better get back fast." She said the let go of him.   
  
Rei then gripped on to Shinji's hand even tighter making him look at her. "Remember the page I showed you earlier today…. Hurry back my Ikari-Kun."  
  
Once in the kitchen, Shinji rushed around the room, trying to think of a way to get him self out of a little problem.  
  
"Oh man, Oh man, what am I going to do?" Shinji asked him self as he racked his bran with the problem. Then he happened to look over at the phone hanging there on the wall of the kitchen. "I know…."  
  
Mean whale at the other end of Tokyo-3, Toji sat at his TV just flipping through the channels. When the phone rung.   
  
"Hello." He said as he again changed the channel.  
  
// Toji it's Shinji. \\ Shinji said over the phone with a frantic voice.  
  
"Shinji man what's up? It sounds like your in some trouble." Toji asked.  
  
// You remember the thing with Asuka and Rei today at school?\\ Shinji asked.   
  
"What about it?"   
  
// Well Asuka and Rei are starting it again. And to top it all off Misato is working the night shift. Man you need to help me.\\ Shinji whispered loudly over the phone.  
  
"Wait. You have Asuka there and Rei and there still acting weird and you have the whole apartment to your self's? You lucky bastard…." Toji said with a hint of a chuckle.  
  
//I'm not kidding. Do you think you can come over here. I don't think their do anything if other people are here too.\\ Shinji said.  
  
"So you want me to come over to make sure that nothing happens? Dude what the hell is wrong with you?" He asked.   
  
//Just come over here, bring Kensuke anyone you can think of. Just get over here.\\ Shinji said almost yelling.  
  
"Alright, alright I'll be there I a little bit." Toji said then he hung up the phone. The he started to call Kensuke.  
  
A couple of blocks from Toji's place, Kensuke was sitting at his computer playing a rather intense game of 'battle field 1945' when the phone went off. Picking up the phone just after an other player placed a bullet right in to Kensuke's character, killing him.   
  
"Damn it… Yeah who is it?" He said as he took a second look at his defeat.  
  
//Yo you want to go t Shinji's place?\\ Toji asked.   
  
"It's late." Kensuke stated.   
  
//Dude you can get off the damn games for a night and live a little. Shinji's…. umm having a party. Yeah that's it.\\ Toji said trying to get his friend to come along.  
  
"What? Really? You know what's this means?" Kensuke asked.  
  
//No, what?\\   
  
"This will be the first High School party I've ever been to. KICK ASS!!!" then with that he quickly hung up the phone.   
  
Back at Toji's place, all he did was look at the phone and shrugged his shoulders. But little did Toji know was that Kensuke had managed to get hold of everyone's instant message screen name, cell phone number and pager number to everyone in the class. Sending the whole class of a none descript high school of Tokyo-3 class room 2-A to the Katsuragi apartment.   
  
As this took place, Shinji Ikari sat there in between Asuka and Rei. Again Shinji glanced at the two girls. And again Asuka was more focused on Shinji and not the movie and Rei was this time reading something from a small book, a vary small book.  
  
"Umm Rei what are you reading, I can barley see the words to it." Shinji said as he tried to take a closer look at the books text.   
  
"it's a pocket version of the Karma Sutra. Just getting some ideas for later on to night." Rei replied.   
  
Over hearing this Asuka leaned across Shinji's lap, all while placing her hand in a rather sensive area. "Again with the book. I told you your not getting Shinji. And we wont need a book.. Is that right Baka?" Asuka asked but got no answer.  
  
"Shinji?" Asuka said as she looked back up at Shinji. And there he was. Frozen from the surprise and maybe shock for where Asuka had placed her hand. "See all I have to do is so much touch him and he gets off. No book needed."  
  
"It was simply shock…. Ikari-Kun look at me." Rei said in an almost ordering tone.  
  
"Yeah….." Shinji replied in a daze looking over at Rei.   
  
Then Rei slowly moved in and started to Kiss Shinji all while Asuka watched on in utter shock. As their kiss grew more passionate, Rei started to move closer to Shinji then even to the point where she had pushed Asuka off of Shinji and she sat up on to Shinji like she was strateling him there on the couch. After the shock dissipated pure rage over came Asuka.   
  
"HOW DARE YOU PUSH ME!! WONDER-BITCH!!!!!" Asuka yelled and slapped Rei, knocking her off of Shinji.  
  
Rei quickly recovered from the redhead's slap, and shot up to her feet. "You dare to strike me? You will pay for that." Rei said in a cold calm voice.  
  
"What are you going to do? Run to your commander? Oh I'm so scared." Asuka said.  
  
"Umm Asuka I don't think you……" Shinji tried to say but was unable to finish.  
  
"I don't run to the commander with my problems. I will solve this on my own." Rei said back.  
  
"Girls?"   
  
"Yeah what are you going to do about it?"   
  
"Girls?"  
  
"Ikari-Kun will be mine….."  
  
Just then there was a knock at the door. Looking for a way out of the fight between the two girls Shinji started for the door.  
  
"I'll get it… not like you two care……" Shinji said letting out a sigh.  
  
Opening the door Shinji found that the whole student body of class room 2-a was, some with beer and other drinks. Hikari stood there with Toji and Kensuke.  
  
"What the hell is this?" Shinji asked. He was past surprised and fast approaching shocked.  
  
"It seems that this moron here thought I was for real when I told him that you were having a party." Toji said pointing at Kensuke.  
  
"Sorry about that I thought you were for real." Kensuke added.  
  
"We cant send everyone back home, if we do we're get a serious ass kicking on Monday." Toji stated.  
  
Thinking about it, there two way this night could go. One, Shinji could end up getting ravaged by Asuka or Rei. Two there could be a high school party where there would be more then likely underage drinking will take place and pointless sex going about the apartment. And all in the end Misato killing him for having this party with out having her there.  
  
Shrugging his shoulders, Shinji looked at the class and his friends. "Damned if I do, damned if I don't……. come on in."  
  
In the living room, Asuka was just about ready to throw the first punch when……  
  
"Asuka!"   
  
Looking over to see Hikari standing there with Toji, Kensuke and the whole class.   
  
"What the hell?" Asuka asked he self, then she saw Shinji fighting his way through the people. "Shinji what the hell is going on?"  
  
"Well….. Umm wanted to surprise you two….. We're having a party… Yeah that's it…" Shinji tried to make up some thing believable there on the spot but wasn't having any luck.  
  
Meanwhile at NERV headquarters, Misato sat at a desk going over sever hundred damage reports from the last attack…… okay several thousand reports.  
  
"Shut up this sucks!!!" Misato yelled.  
  
Okay several hundred reports, but anyways as she looks over the paper work. Ritsuko walks in to the room.   
  
"I've got some good news for you." HT good doctor said as she took a seat at the other side of Misato's desk.  
  
"I really don't want to hear it unless you've came up with an anti-hang over pill, anti-hormone pill… hell even an anti-paper work pill I just don't want to hear it." Misato said as she scratched her head as she read through the reports.  
  
"Well it's something along those lines." Ritsuko replied.  
  
Looking up from her work Misato gave her friend a questioning look.   
  
"I just got the blood work on Asuka and Rei. And it seems that this problem I've came to call it will only last for about two maybe three more days longer." Ritsuko said as she searched her self for her pack of cigarettes.   
  
"Really? That's great!" Misato said.  
  
"No the real question is if Shinji can hold out against Asuka and Rei." Ritsuko added.  
  
"Good point…. I wonder how Shinji is doing?" Misato asked her self.  
  
Well back at the apartment, Shinji was doing his best to keep things under control…… the key word is trying that is.   
  
"Stop playing drinking games with the Penguin!" Shinji yelled at a couple of guys that were circled around Pen-pen, who by the way was out drinking the teens.   
  
"Nooo! Get out of that fridge!!!!" Shinji yelled at a couple other that found Misato's fridge of beer. "Damn it Misato is going to kill me….."  
  
Making his way to his room to wait for a surten death, Shinji pasted the couch in the living room where there were heated make out sessions taking place, then he passed the bathroom where there was an other couple going at it. Then finally reached his room. Opening the door, there he stood looking in to his room. It had looked like the sean was cut from a porn, with so many things going on he promptly slid the door shut. But not before rescuing his beloved SDAT player before god knows what could happen with it.   
  
Standing out side in the hall, Shinji could only do one thing and that was just wait for the end when Misato gets home. So placing the ear buds in to his ears, Shinji braced him self up against a door, he didn't think of it at the time but the door he was resting against was none others then Asuka's bedroom door. Then suddenly the door he was resting on slid open, making him fall back in to the darkened room. Laying there on his back Shinji looked up to see Asuka there,  
  
"Asuka? Why'd you d that?" Shinji asked as he sat up some.   
  
"Shinji Ikari your going to me mine." Asuka said as she walked back in front of Shinji the she dropped to the ground on top of Shinji pinning him to the floor.   
  
"Asuka come on get up. I'm not joking." Shinji said as he tried to struggle away.   
  
But there was no use.   
  
Then Asuka fell even more on top of him, and picked up that last kiss where it was left off at before Rei came to the apartment. Shinji lay there on the floor motionless at first but then he stated to return the passion. All while repeating in his head  
  
'must not lose control….must not lose control….must not lose control….' Shinji thought.   
  
As the night went on students of class A-2 filtered out of the apartment. All while Shinji and Asuka had fallen asleep there on the floor of Asuka's room/ they didn't do anything….. Well anything further then making out. And had fallen asleep holding each other. Things are fairly peaceful in the Katsuragi apartment… that is until 7:00am the next day…….  
  
T.B.C.  
  
Rei appears.   
  
"What about me!" She yells at me.   
  
"What sorry Rei I really am. But I wanted my first Evagelion Fan fiction to be a Asuka and Shinji pairing." I reply. "I really didn't want to piss off the hard core fans. But don't worry you'll have your chance."  
  
"Then you will make Ikari-Kun leave me." Rei said in pouting tone.  
  
Asuka appears.  
  
"Ha Ha! You like that! I get Shinji! And this guy's that typing this story isn't to bad I mean you can cut out some parts."  
  
"Well I need to provide some….. Good parts" I reply. "You should have seen the requests I've gotten to make….. Um how shall I put this… An adult version."  
  
"And I glad you didn't." Asuka said.  
  
"Well every one come and check out the next chapter. Chapter 5: morning after…… Misato's wrath." 


	5. The next morning Misato's wrath? okay ma...

Disclaimer: I don't anything.   
  
Chapter 5: the next day…… Misato's wrath.  
  
A scattered few remain from class 2-A, when there was the all to familiar sounds of Misato parking. Half awake and vary hung over, Toji looked out the window to see Misato slowly making her way from the car. At first it didn't click with the jock, so rubbing his eyes Toji finally realized who was walking to the elevator.   
  
"Oh Shit! It's Misato!" He yelled.   
  
Turning to look for Kensuke, Toji was able to find his friend sitting there on the couch wit a lamp shade over his head and coddling a bottle of 'Absolute'.   
  
"Kensuke man get up Misato is coming!" Toji yelled some more.   
  
"No…. I don't wanna…… " Kensuke was just barley able to say before falling over on to his side.   
  
"Damn it! Come on GET UP!!!!" Toji yelled before he clocked Kensuke over the head.  
  
"OUCH!!! DAMN IT!! WHY'D YOU DO THAT FOR!!" Kensuke yelled as he rubbed the side of his head.  
  
"Misato is coming, we got to get out of here. Where's the class rep?" Toji asked. "I didn't see her leave last night."  
  
Just down at the main floor of the apartment complex, with really one thing that was on her mind.   
  
"Sleep…. Must get sleep" She mumbled as made her way to the elevator.   
  
Back at the apartment, Toji was franticly looking for the Class rep. Opening the bathroom door he found the class rep sleeping soundly in the bath tub.   
  
"Come on get up Misato is coming" He said in a kind tone trying to wake the girl.   
  
"Mmmm…… Just a couple more minutes." She moaned as she rolled over facing away from Toji.   
  
Okay, being nice was done with, and not having time to screw around. Toji reached for the cold water and turned the water on.   
  
EEEEEEKKKKK!!!! SMACK!!!!  
  
"Damn that hurt!" Toji said rubbing his face where a clear hand print was.  
  
"That water is freezing! You Jerk!" Hikari screamed.   
  
"Look I don't have time, if you want to get busted when Misato get here in… oh in thirty seconds! Then you can stay here!"   
  
"Don't talk so loud!" Hikari said back, clearly what Toji had said didn't click with her.   
  
But not wanting to see the girl he's had a thing for get in to any form of trouble, Toji picked up the still soaking wet girl and put her over his shoulder with her kicking and screaming.   
  
"Put me down! Asuka!!! Help me!! Toji! Asuka's going to kick you in the balls if I don't do it first!" she screamed.  
  
Not really having time to answer, Toji for that Kensuke was slowly moving to the door still with the bottle of 'Absolute'.   
  
But just fifteen seconds away, Misato rested her self up against the wall of the elevator, letting out a long yawn.   
  
"Man I'm beat……" Misato said just after the yawn.  
  
But in the apartment, Toji with Hikari over his shoulder kicking and screaming and Kensuke with lamp shade and bottle of Absolute ran out of the door to the apartment then Hikari asked something that really none of them thought of.  
  
"Wait what about Asuka and Shinji?" Hikari asked.  
  
"It's every one for them self's" Kensuke replied.  
  
"What! What friends you are. I'm getting Asuka!" Hikari said as she again started to kick and hit Toji.  
  
"Too late." He said in between kicks and hits.  
  
The elevator doors opened and they stepped I, just as their elevator doors shut the second elevator opened and out stepped Misato. Missing each other by shear hundredths of a second.  
  
Walking to her apartment, Misato pulled out her key card, once to the door to her place, she slid the key through the key reader but to find that the door wasn't locked. Normally Misato would have noticed this little thing but with the only thing she was really worried about was sleep she really didn't care.   
  
Once she walked in to her apartment she didn't really notice the cans, bottles and other things strune about the apartment. But the one thing that made her stop was the passed out penguin there on the floor.   
  
"Oh god Pen-pen what happened?" She asked.  
  
Pen-pen could barley move its his head.   
  
"W…WAAARK!"   
  
"Don't move…. What happened here. My place looks like before Shinji moved in….." Misato said to her self as she looked around the living room. Then it hit her.   
  
"Oh Hell! Asuka and Shinji!"   
  
Running to Shinji's room, Misato flung the boys bedroom door open and what she found there not only shocked, but sickened her to no ends. There through out the room, were several used condoms.   
  
"Oh no Asuka got her Shinji!!!!" Misato thought to her self out loud.   
  
Then she ran over to Asuka's room. Opening the door to Asuka's room just about ripping the door off it's sliders. Misato just froze at what she saw. Now Misato Katsuragi had seen some disturbing things in her life. Everything from second impact to angles getting limbs ripped off, and everything in between. But what she saw thee on the floor of the great Asuka Langley Soryu bedroom topped all.   
  
WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!!!!  
  
Yelled Misato. Out side A guy walking down the street heard the scream.  
  
"I'll hate to be that guy" The man said then he started again on his morning walk.   
  
Back up at the apartment Misato was at the point of a nervous break down.   
  
"Nooooo!!!! Shinji and Asuka had sex!!!!" Misato cried. "Then….. Then… then Asuka is going to end up getting…. Knocked up…. " Misato cried even more.   
  
Hearing Misato Shinji, still with Asuka sleeping soundly on top of him and fully clothed. He opened his eyes to see an up-side down image of Misato.   
  
"What's…(Yawn) wrong??" Shinji asked.   
  
"You two and sex!!!" Misato yelled. "And you've probably get her knocked up…. MY currier! It's ruined!!!"  
  
"WHAT!!!" Shinji yelled this time the yelling woke Asuka. Slowly she opened her eyes. The first person she saw was Shinji with a worried look on his face.   
  
"Good morning my Baka-Shinji" Asuka said as she rolled off of Shinji and laid there on the floor next to him.   
  
Fast forward one hour……  
  
Sitting there on the couch Misato stands in front of Asuka and Shinji. Gathering her thoughts about what she's seen.   
  
"Look, I'm tired and I want to get to bed. So cut the crap. Shinji Ikari, you had sex with her did you not?"  
  
"No Misato. We still had our cloths on. How could we?" Shinji asked making Asuka and Misato look at the boy.   
  
"Shinji trust me when I say things can still be done, even with cloths on." Misato stated. "So I'll ask again. Did you two?"   
  
Asuka sat there and shook her head no. "No Misato, as much as I wanted him to, Shinji wouldn't give it up. But he's rather good at other things…….. " Asuka trailed off.   
  
Shinji just sat there blushing.   
  
Misato just stood there thinking about that last statement, then she shook her head.   
  
"What ever….. I'm tired and I want to get to bed. Clean this place up." Misato said as she rubbed her head and made her way to her room. After hearing the door shut Asuka looked over at Shinji.   
  
"I better get cleaned….." Then with that Asuka got up and went in to the bathroom. Leaving Shinji sitting there on the couch.   
  
"Man I better get started cleaning this place……"  
  
Just out side the apartment, a light blued hair girl sat making her plane to get her Ikari-Kun.   
  
'Ikari-Kun will need to clean up from after the party, he will for sure bring the trash here. Where I will spring my trap.' Rei thought to her self.  
  
And sure enough, Shinji walked out of the apartment with was to be the first of many bags of trash. Before taking her placing just around the corner from the dumpsters.   
  
As Shinji walked to the dumpsters, he was deep in thought. Throwing that bag of trash in to the dumpster, Shinji happened to see a thousand yen bill there on the ground. Looking around Shinji inspected the bill, he was strapped for cash, NERV doesn't pay him nor Asuka and Rei nearly enough. After making sure that he was the only one, Shinji bent over to pick up the money. When he felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck then everything became dark.   
  
Rei was standing over Shinji's body. The boy was knocked out cold. Dragging the boy around the corner to where Rei had a huge Duffle bag stashed. Then carefully she stuffed Shinji in to the duffle bag. Once Shinji was in the bag, Rei started strap the bag on to her shoulders, surprisingly Rei was able to left Shinji as he was I the bag ad she started the mile and a half walk back to her own Apartment, with Shinji still in the bag.  
  
Back at the apartment Asuka was just about to get up out of the tub when she remembered that she had forgotten her towel.   
  
"Oh Baka-Shinji… Can you get me a towel? I forgot one." Asuka called from the bathroom, but no answer from Shinji.   
  
Opening the door just enough to pop her head out in to the hall way Asuka looked down one end of the hall then back at the other end.   
  
"Shinji? Where are you?" Asuka asked out loud but only got Misato.  
  
"I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!!!!" Misato yelled.  
  
'I wonder where Shinji went to?' Asuka thought to her self.  
  
T.B.C. 


	6. Shinji's fait Can you hear me now?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Yay! I got my power cable for my computer so I'm on my own computer..... My computer is happy, it likes high speed.... Oh well back to the story. Oh and about the requests for the adult...... well, maybe I can work something out. Just give me some time okay. And on some sad news..... For every guy out there I'm sure that someone out there has felt this ultimate form or rejection. I've been trying to get with this girl I work with. And as much as getting involved with someone I work with, I took her to a movie. OK sounds like I've been having luck right? Wrong. Just yesterday I was at the local mall and I ran in to the girl, with a guy. (Sigh) the whole time she's had a boyfriend, and she didn't say not one word. So I fell like shit and maybe just a little mislead. So if there are any girls out there that's been reading this story has any insight, please email me with some advice....... Maybe I've missed something, maybe do to the fact that I would fall in the category of a 'Nice guy' I don't know. Well that's enough about my troubles, let's see what the new troubles of one Shinji Ikari........  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Slowly opening his eyes, Shinji found him self in a dark room, with the sounds of construction taking place just out side. Sitting up he felt a sharp pain in his neck.  
  
"Ouch..... What happened?" He asked him self. "The last thing I remember was binding over to pick up a thousand yen bill........"  
  
"Be still Ikari-Kun. You must not strain your self." Said a voice..... A voice that Shinji knew all to well.  
  
"Rei? What's going on? How did I end up here?" Shinji asked as his eyes tried to adjust to the darkness.  
  
"Shhh, you must gain you strength back." Rei said as she took a seat there on her bed beside Shinji.  
  
Feeling someone there on the bed, Shinji sat up some more. "Rei what are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"I am finishing getting dressed, and then I will go and get some items that we require." Rei replied.  
  
"Items?" Shinji asked sounding a bit worried. "What items?"  
  
"We require the proper oils to....... Enhance the experience....." Rei said as she got up form the edge of the bed.  
  
"Umm R....Rei, I don't think........" Before he could finish, Rei placed her index finger on to Shinji's lips making his stop talking. Then with that Rei walked out of her apartment but not before jamming the door shut from the out side.  
  
Shinji sat there a little confused as he heard what sounded like something metal rubbing against the door. Shinji sat there for a moment or two waiting to make sure that Rei had left for sure. Going over to the door, Shinji tried to open it, but had no luck. Leaning up against the door, Shinji started to think of another way out.  
  
"I need to think of some way out of here......" Shinji said to him self as he looked around the small apartment. Then he saw the window that was over Rei's bed. Running over to the window, Shinji threw open the blinds letting in the bright out side light, then he opened the window and popped his head out side. Looking down Shinji quickly noticed that Rei's apartment was much, much, much higher then the roof top of the school. Maybe a good twenty stories. Falling back on to the bed Shinji looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"Okay, never mind about that idea." Shinji thought tom him self.  
  
Down at the main floor of the apartment complex, Rei walked up to where her landlord lived at. Knocking at the door Rei stood there as a rather fat man with a stained t-shirt and boxers answered the door.  
  
"Yeah.... What do you need?" He asked.  
  
"I am running out to get some items......."  
  
Before Rei could finish, the landlord cut her off. "So. What about it?" He asked, sounding like he could care less.  
  
Closing her eyes, Rei took a moment to collect her self. After taking a couple deep breaths, she looked back at her landlord. "I have been with out a hot water heater for some time, I will be needed it working properly by the time I return, if it is not working not only the proper city authorities will be notified, authorities from NERV will be notified." Rei said. Just as her landlord was about to say something, she had pulled out her NERV ID card. Yep sure enough, the landlord started to sweat as he looked at the photo on the card and the girl before him.  
  
"The heater will be working in no time....." the landlord said quickly as he grabbed his tool box and ran past Rei.  
  
Back up at Rei's apartment Shinji was still trying to think of a way to get out. He tried the phone, but it was dead. He tried yelling for help, but only got the shrill yells of an old woman that lived next door to Rei, telling him to shut up. He even went as far to try ramming the door, but the metal pole that was jamming the door closed was holding up to the boys force.  
  
Falling back on to the floor, Shinji again found him self looking up at the ceiling of Rei Ayanami's apartment.  
  
"It's no use. I should just accept fait. I'm going to get raped by a hormone driven teenage girl." Shinji said to him self. As he looked up at the ceiling in complete silence the words he just said sunk in. "If Toji had just heard what I just said, he would have smacked me around." Shinji said with a hint of a chuckle.  
  
Back at Misato's apartment, Asuka was going at a mad rant as she finished the cleaning that Shinji was to do.  
  
"That Stupid!!!! Good for nothing!!!" Asuka yelled as she tied up her fifth trash bag. "If I get hold of that BAKA...... I'm going to beat him, and then I'm going to screw him and probably beat him again!"  
  
Just down the hall Misato laid there on her futon looking up at the ceiling. Her eyes heavy with sleep and her hair messed up. As Asuka's yelling went in to a line of German cursing, Misato took her pillow from under her head and forced it over head face. In attempts to smother her self or to smother out Asuka's yelling maybe even both. Then there was silence. Letting out a sigh, the major thought then she could have some sleep. But no Misato couldn't be that lucky, just in the hall out side her room Asuka was has turned on the vacuum cleaner. Sitting up in her futon, Misato glared over at her closet.  
  
Asuka vacuumed the carpet, still yelling all sorts of profanity about how she's going to punish Shinji when he came back. Just then Misato forced open her bedroom door, with a baseball bat and a crazed look. Misato looked over at Asuka and the vacuum. Then pushing the red head out of the way Misato started to smash the vacuum to peaces. When she was done the vacuum was in a thousand peaces and Asuka stood there shocked and maybe a little frightened. Then the Major looked over at Asuka.  
  
"Asuka....." Misato said, sounding way past crazy but more psycho.  
  
"Y....yes Misato?" Asuka said as she back up some.  
  
"Do you see this bat?" Misato asked as she held out the bat in front of Asuka.  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
"I'm going to do something with it I might regret, that is after I get some sleep. SIX HOURS WORTH!" Misato yelled then in less then a second she changed back to a nicer mood. "So please Asuka please let me sleep."  
  
Across Tokyo-3 Shinji was had more or less accepted his fait. Sitting on the floor with his back resting against the bed, he was counting down the minutes until Rei's return. When he had just so happened to look over at the night stand, and there out of all places, right there under his nose was Rei's cell phone jumping to his feet Shinji grabbed the phone and started to dial Misato's apartment. Hearing the phone ring Shinji waited for someone to answer.  
  
//Hello?\\ Asuka said over the phone.  
  
"Asuka! You got to help me Rei has me locked up at her place." Shinji yelled.  
  
//Hello? Is someone there?\\ Asuka asked again.  
  
"Asuka!" Shinji yelled again. "Can you hear me?"  
  
//Stupid prank phone calls.....\\ Asuka said then hung up.  
  
Shinji stood there disbelief. The only hope of getting any help was gone. All due to an area of Tokyo-3 that has crappy cell phone single, So Shinji put the phone back on to the nightstand and sat back on the floor.  
  
"Again back to accepting my fait" Shinji said then he let out a heavy sigh.  
  
T.B.C.  
  
Sorry for the short chapter, but I need to get some sleep. But I do have other stories. So if you like read those too while waiting for the next update to 'The LCL Effect.' And again I really would like some advice for my little problem. So if there are any girls out there that can offer any advice feel free to Email me or chat with me on Yahoo. My screen name is erkman012000. 


	7. Sometime's it's best to just your mouth ...

Notes from me:  
  
First let me thank everyone for the reviews, I love getting the ideas and all the suggestions. They really are fun to read while here in my room at two in the morning. I'm sorry for the long wait but I've been working on another fic 'Split Worlds' and also working for the almighty dollar, along with school. I've also been working the revised version, but its coming along vary slowly. I also tried to type an adult version, but it just lost the humor aspect. So I've abandon that idea, sorry guys. But nothing seemed to work, while going that way. And on to my little problem......well I found some advice and I told the girl straight up how I feel. And all I got was a vary shocked expression..... Humm..... Okay I really didn't know if that was bad or good. So it was another awkward moment. Oh well on to the story...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion, but it would be cool..... Okay out of dream land.  
  
Some where in Tokyo-3, Rei walked down a street with a bag of miscellanies objects. Stopping at a cross walk she didn't notice that none other then Dr. Akagi was behind her. Tapping the girl on the should, Rei turned around to see who just taped her shoulder.  
  
"Dr. Akagi?" Rei said sounding a little surprised.  
  
"Hello Rei doing some shopping I see?" Ritsuko asked.  
  
"Yes Doctor." Rei simply replied.  
  
"Well what did you get?" Ritsuko asked. "Some new cloths, CD's, what?" Ritsuko asked.  
  
Rei didn't reply, all she did was reach in to the shopping bag and pulled out a bottle and handed it to the good doctor. Taking the bottle, Ritsuko started to read it to her self. When she was done Ritsuko just looked at Rei and blinked.  
  
"Rei I think your just a little to young for this stuff." Ritsuko finally said. "Maybe I should just hold on to this for you."  
  
"I can not let you do that." Rei said as she took the bottle back from Ritsuko. "Ikari-kun and I will be needing this when I return home."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ritsuko asked. Then after she thought about it, she had answered her own question. But she still needed one other question. "Rei?"  
  
"Yes Dr. Akagi?" Rei asked back.  
  
"Where is Shinji?" Ritsuko asked.  
  
Across town at Rei's place, Shinji laid on the floor of Rei's apartment.  
  
"I sure wish Rei would get back so I can get out of here...... That is if she lets me go....." Shinji said to him self.  
  
Back with Rei and Ritsuko at the cross walk.  
  
"Well Rei where is he?" Ritsuko asked again.  
  
"My Ikari-kun is at my apartment waiting for my return." Rei replied. Then the cross walk went green. "Now if you can excuse me."  
  
With that Rei started to walk across the street, leaving Ritsuko at a loss for words.  
  
Back at Misato's, the major had given up on getting any form of sleep while Asuka was ranting about cleaning. Hearing the phone ring, Misato walked over to the phone hanging in the kitchen.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Misato, do you happen to know that Shinji is over at Rei's right now?" Ritsuko asked from the other end of the phone.  
  
"I do now." Misato replied. "How did you find that out?"  
  
"Rei. I came across her when I was doing some shopping, and she had some adult items too." Ritsuko  
  
"Okay...... And that means?" Misato asked.  
  
"It means that Rei is more then likely on her way to strap Shinji to her bed and do all sorts of things to him." Ritsuko stated.  
  
"Look Rei is too good of a kid to do that to Shinji." Misato said. "Really Ritsuko you have problems."  
  
"Have you ever heard that the quite ones are the ones that are.... Umm aggressive shall we call it." Ritsuko said.  
  
On the other end of the phone, Misato thought about it. "Look Shinji's the type of guy that isn't going to let anything happen."  
  
"Alright, if the first child ends up getting knocked up, don't came crying to me....." Ritsuko said then hung up the phone.  
  
Hearing that, Misato shrugged her shoulders. "What ever Shinji's not the type......"  
  
Walking in to the living room, Misato flopped on the couch next to Asuka, who was flipping through the channels. Looking over at the red head next to her, Misato watched as Asuka took a drink of soda, and placed the can back on the coffee table in front of them.  
  
"I just found out where Shinji is at." Misato said making Asuka look at her with a questioning look.  
  
"Where'd he run off to, just to get out of cleaning up?" Asuka asked.  
  
"Rei's." Misato simply replied.  
  
WHAT!!!!  
  
Hearing the German girl's scream, Pen-Pen ducked behind the fridge.  
  
"That's right. Right now, Rei's probably doing all sorts of kinky stuff to Shinji right about now." Misato added.  
  
"Like hell she is!" Asuka shouted as she shot up from the couch and ran for the door. Slipping her shoes on Asuka yelled back. "Going on for a couple of minutes!" then the door slammed. Sitting back on the couch, Misato finished the last of her can of beer.  
  
"Maybe I find way too much enjoyment from messing with troubled teens minds." Misato placed the now empty can on the coffee table. "Oh well I better get off to work."  
  
About tem minutes later, Rei walked in to her apartment, finding Shinji sitting at the desk off to the right of her bed.  
  
"Look Rei I really should be going now, I kinda left Misato's place trashed." Shinji said as he started for the door.  
  
"I can not let you go Ikari-Kun." Rei stated, stopping Shinji by placing her hand on his chest holding him in place.  
  
Then something happened, something so out of place that if it didn't happen to Shinji he would never believe it. IN one swift movement, Rei ripped off the white button up shirt right off of Shinji reviling his dark blue shirt under it.  
  
"Rei! What the Hell!" Shinji yelled from pure shock as he backed away from the blue haired girl before him.  
  
"Ikari-kun, we will have a night filled with passionate love making......." Rei said as she started to walk to Shinji.  
  
Still backing up from Rei, Shinji stuttered with shock and stumbled over just about everything that was around the small apartment. Knocking over the trashcan with the used medical things, then over the small dresser that had the medical items, it was like Rei was herding the boy to her bed. Before Shinji knew it he was backed up in the corner next to the desk, and was almost climbing up on to it. In hopes of getting away.  
  
"Now Rei, think about this." Shinji pleaded. "If we do anything you run the chance of getting pregnant..... And I don't know about you I'm not quite ready for that. I mean someday...." Shinji trailed off. But his words hit Rei more then Shinji had thought. She stopped her advances to ponder this.  
  
'Having Ikari-kun's child..... That would be a most logical pairing.' Rei thought to her self. 'It would be beneficial in many levels.' Rei went on in her head thinking about all the reasons why having Shinji's child would be a good idea. All while Shinji was standing there thinking he had just talked his way out of being raped.  
  
'That did it.... Oh thank you god. Rei hasn't lost all common since.' Shinji thought to him self thinking he was in the clear. But just as he breathed a sigh of relief.....  
  
"Having you child would be most beneficial." Rei finally said.  
  
"Huh?" Shinji said in disbelief. 'Damn back fire.'  
  
"It would be most logical." Rei said. "It would not only be beneficial for you and me, but to the whole of humanity."  
  
"How so?" Shinji asked. 'That's it stall her.'  
  
"It is to complex to get in to the details. You will require a high understanding of genetics." Rei said in a monotone voice, and then started again on her advances.  
  
"No I want to know how." Shinji said making Rei stop. "Tell me."  
  
"I do believe that during the last test in biology, you were having difficulties." Rei said as she slightly backed away from Shinji, giving him some space.  
  
"It's not my best subject." Shinji confessed. "Now tell me why."  
  
Just then there was aloud pounding at the door to Rei's apartment, both teens looked over at the door and just beyond the door they could hear some one yelling all sorts of profanities in German.  
  
"You here me Wondergirl!!!" Asuka yelled from the other side of the door. "I know you have MY Baka-Shinji!!!"  
  
Rei fully turned to face the door. "It is considered rude for someone to pound on door of someone's residents." Rei said loud enough so Asuka could here.  
  
On the other side of the door, Asuka clinched her fists tighter. "I'll show you rude!!!"  
  
Just then Rei and Shinji watched as the door started to be knocked off its sliders, as the German on the other side kicked and threw her self on the door trying to knock it down. Out side, Asuka was getting even madder as the door just wouldn't budge.  
  
"Stupid..... Son of a..... I'll show you........... AAAAHHHHH!!!!!" Screamed the red head as she gave on more time, but this time she was able to knock the door right off its sliders. Standing there over what remains of the door, her nostrils flaring as she looked around the small apartment, finding Shinji back in to the corner of the room, and Rei right in front of him blocking her Baka-Shinji in. Marching over to where they are, Asuka pushed Rei out of the way and grabbed poor Shinji by the arm. "Come on stooge! We're going home!"  
  
Just as Shinji was jerked away from the desk, Rei grabbed on to his other arm. "No Ikari-Kun will remain with me."  
  
"No he's going home with me!" Asuka yelled, jerking Shinji back.  
  
"Girls...."  
  
"He's remaining here." Rei said, pulling Shinji back to her.  
  
"Girls...."  
  
"When Hell freezes over!" The red head yelled, again jerking Shinji back to her.  
  
As the two girls, jerked him back and forth Shinji let out a sigh. 'Why dose it seem like someone's screwing with my life.....' Shinji thought to himself, and then he was jerked a little bit harder then normal.  
  
"GIRLS!!!!" Shinji managed to yell, making both Asuka and Rei stop. Jerking his arms from the grips of the two girls. Shinji took a moment to regain some gather his thought.  
  
"Stop this please..... I really don't know how much more I can take." Shinji managed to say, but all he got was a glair from both girls.  
  
"You have no say in the matter." Rei said.  
  
"That's right I call the shots here." Asuka added. "Now who would you rather have? A doll or me?" Asuka asked.  
  
"I'd rather not....."  
  
"Choose!!!" Yelled both girls in unison, making Shinji jump, and take a step back. As he did he didn't see the small bottle of medication. Stepping on it, Shinji started to stumble back he tried to regain his balance but wasn't able to do so, before knocking the back of his head on the wall. Then to Shinji everything went black. Again for the second time that day poor Shinji was knocked out cold.  
  
T.B.C.  
  
Shinji: Damn.... Again, why?  
  
Me: Because, you're in my fan fiction story. And I have the power to do this.  
  
Shinji: But you had me get knocked out twice!  
  
Me: Look at it this way. Would you rather I type a story where your jack ass dad screws around with you life even more then he dose.  
  
Shinji: Good point. But could you just pick one. I mean this going to Asuka then Rei and back again is getting annoying.  
  
Me: Maybe later after like ten chapters. Then I can do more deep stories.  
  
Shinji: oh great...... 


	8. I know this ceiling

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my computer and car, Not Neon Genesis Evangelion.  
  
Chapter 8: I know this ceiling......  
  
Slowly, Shinji opened his eye to see a ceiling that he knows all to well. Yep it was none other then a ceiling to a hospital room at NERV headquarters. As Shinji laid there on the hospital bed looking up at the ceiling all he could is think to himself.  
  
'I know this ceiling. How did I end up here?' Shinji asked him self. 'I don't remember an angel attack....' Shinji thought and in his head he started to replay what had happen to make him end up in the hospital. Then he remembered Asuka and Rei fighting over him.  
  
"Now I remember......" Shinji finally said out loud.  
  
Hearing the young pilot come around, Misato looked up from her magazine. "Bout time you woke up, how you feeling?"  
  
"I don't know, how am I doing?" Shinji asked back, with out looking over at Misato.  
  
"Well according to Ritsuko, you have a nasty bump on the head." Misato replied. "We would've had you here sooner but Asuka and Rei were fighting about who will give CPR."  
  
Trying to sit up, Shinji finally looked over at Misato. "How long was I out?"  
  
"You've been here for four hours." Misato replied with a sigh.  
  
"Okay, how long was I knocked out on the floor of Rei's place?" Shinji asked.  
  
Misato only shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Asuka and Rei, how are they?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Both girls are really sorry about what happened to you." Misato replied. "Rei said that she was going to make it up to you by cleaning her place up and Asuka..... Well Asuka is sorry in her own way."  
  
"What do you mean 'in her own way'? Misato, what's she going to do?" Shinji asked sounding just a little worried or maybe even frightened.  
  
"Beats me, She was talking to her self in German." Misato replied. "Well when ever your ready to go, the Ritsuko said when you woke up you can go as long as you take it easy for a while."  
  
Shinji nodded.  
  
Meanwhile even deeper in to the NERV compound, Commander Ikari, the sub- commander and our three favorite techs sat extremely board. (I don't remember their names, if someone out there can tell me their names that would be great.)  
  
"Man I'm board......" One Tech said as he scrolled through a web page.  
  
"No kidding..... And our shift doesn't end for anther six hours." Another Tech said looking back from his comic.  
  
And the third Tech only nodded. All while this was going on Commander Ikari was listening in on things. Getting up out of his desk, he walked past the sub-commander and walked right for the door.  
  
"Paper work?" He asked.  
  
The commander stopped for a moment. "I'm going to get something."  
  
Turning the page to his book. The Sub-commander thought nothing about it... then it hit him. Quickly getting up out of his chair, the Sub-Commander looked over at Commander Ikari.  
  
"You're not going to do what I think you're going to do are you?" He asked.  
  
"Give me fifteen minutes, and then you know what to do."  
  
"You know what will happen if this ever gets out right?"  
  
Just before the door closed the commander looked back at his old friend. "Fifteen minutes."  
  
Then the doors slammed shut. Again, meanwhile somewhere in Tokyo-3 Shinji and Misato drove back to the apartment. Just looking out the window, Shinji didn't really care that Misato was allover the road. Nearly missing an oncoming truck, Misato jerked the car back on to her side of the road.  
  
"So since you have doctor's orders to take it easy, it looks like I'm cooking tonight." Misato said out of no where.  
  
"That's okay. I can still do it." Shinji quickly said. 'I don't want to end up back in the hospital....' He thought.  
  
Rounding the last corner arriving at the street that the apartment complex was on, Shinji just sat back in the car seat. 'I give it another four hours until I end up back at the hospital.'  
  
A couple minutes later, Misato and Shinji stood in the elevator waiting to arrive at the floor the apartment was at.  
  
"Man what I wouldn't do for a cold beer..... And a nice bath." Misato said to her self out loud.  
  
"Shinji you can have the bath room first, you look like you can use it." Misato said again. Then Misato noticed that Shinji was being a little bit more quite then normal. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Huh..... Nothing just thinking." He replied in that tone that really said not something is wrong.  
  
"Look Shinji if it's about my cooking I guess we can just order out." Misato said trying to get something out of the boy.  
  
"It's not that." Shinji replied.  
  
"I know that. It was the tone you used; you want to talk about it?" Misato asked then she pressed the emergency stop button to the elevator making it jerk to a stop.  
  
"I guess I don't have a choice." Shinji said looking at Misato.  
  
"Nope. Now what's wrong?" Misato asked again.  
  
"It's like this. I really don't know if these feelings shall we call them from Asuka and Rei are real or just because of what's wrong." Shinji said. "I mean I really don't know how much longer I can take this."  
  
"Shinji I really don't know. I guess they're both. Both their feelings deep down and this umm problem is just letting them out." Misato said as she kneeled down to Shinji. "But if you ask me I think that you're dealing with this pretty good."  
  
"Really Misato?"  
  
Misato smiled and nodded, and then she stood back up and pressed the button making the elevator continue on its way. "Besides I think that Asuka the one I really need to worry about. She's going to give me gray hair before my time....."  
  
Feeling the elevator come to a stop, the doors opened and they both started on their way to the apartment. Walking to the door to the apartment Misato searched her self for the key, finding it just as they stopped at the door; she slid it through the key reader. When the door opened both Misato and Shinji just stood there as they breathed in the aroma of cooking food, then Asuka peaked her head out from the kitchen and smiled when she saw Shinji.  
  
"Shinji, I have a bath all ready for you and dinner will be ready in a couple of minutes." Asuka said then disappeared back in to the kitchen. Leaving Shinji and Misato really confused.  
  
"Wow that smells good." Misato said as she fallowed the smell of the food. Leaving Shinji there at the door.  
  
"I'm going to take a bath....." Shinji said with a sigh.  
  
In the kitchen Misato's mouth was watering as she opened the pots and pans there on the stove. "Dam Asuka I think Shinji might be loosing his job."  
  
"This isn't for you." Asuka said as picked up a cup of instant noodles and tossed it to purple haired woman at the other side of the room.  
  
Catching it, Misato looked at the cup of instant and then back at Asuka. "What the hell is this!"  
  
"That would be your dinner." Asuka answered as she started stir something in a pot. "All this is for Shinji."  
  
Misato stood there looking at the cup of instant, then back at Asuka and at the cup again. "That a load of bull!!!"  
  
"Have you heard the saying the way to a mans heart is through his stomach?" Asuka asked as she test tasted some souse to something.  
  
"I've heard of it, and trust me it doesn't work." Misato said.  
  
"Of course it doesn't for you....." Asuka said.  
  
In the bathroom, Shinji sat in the tub. 'Ahhh..... this dose feel good.....' He thought to himself.  
  
The bath was truly relaxing for the young pilot with more woman problems then the average young man, but after thinking about it Shinji was what could be considered to be abnormal.... Letting out a heavy sigh Shinji sunk deeper into the tub, closing his eyes Shinji started to think about his problem again.  
  
'Okay let's see what I have here. Two girls willing to do just about anything to get to me, one is aggressive with her methods. And the other is calculated....' Shinji thought to himself. 'Most guys would kill to be in my place......'  
  
"Oooohh SSSSSHHHIIIINNNNJJJJJIIIII......." Asuka called from the other side of the door. "Dinner is done."  
  
Slightly jumping from Asuka's voice, he sat back up in the tub. "Okay I'll be out in a couple of minutes." Shinji called back. "Damn this is way too weird....."  
  
Back at NERV again with our three favorite Techs, they looked when they started to hear what seemed to be gospel music playing over the intercom system.  
  
"Where is there gospel music playing over the intercom?" one Tech asked.  
  
Just then Commander walked out to the vary edge of his ledge over looking the command area, tapping on a microphone he looked around the command area. "Is this thing on?" He asked, and only got several heads nodding back at him.  
  
"Brothers and Sisters, I bring to you the word of the lord!" The commander said in a rather good southern accent.  
  
"Oh no... he's doing his southern faith healing thing...."  
  
Just then Ritsuko happened to walk in to the command area, making the commander point at her. "There, Brothers and Sisters, The lord has sent to us the first person that is going to be healed by the power of his words!"  
  
"Oh no not again..... I'll come back later." Ritsuko said and started to turn around but before she could get out of the room, the doors shut.  
  
"Praise be to God, through his infinite power he had made the doors close just so he may heal this poor soul!"  
  
"No he didn't, you closed them your self!" Ritsuko yelled up to the commander.  
  
"Now, Now young lady. Come on up here so the lord may help you!"  
  
"That's alright. I'd rather not." Ritsuko said as she started to use the manual door release, to open the door.  
  
Just then the Commander snapped his fingers and two armed guards grabbed Ritsuko, each grabbed an arm and started to lead the good doctor up to the commander's ledge.  
  
At the Misato's apartment, Shinji, Asuka and Misato all sat at the table having dinner. Asuka smiled at Shinji as she watched him eat the meal that she had made for him, all while Misato glared at Asuka.  
  
"You know Asuka this is pretty good." Shinji said as he had a bite of mashed potatoes. "I'm really surprised."  
  
"Really?" Asuka asked getting a dreamy look.  
  
"Yeah, and this fried chicken.... It's great." Shinji said as he took up the chicken leg and bit in to it.  
  
"I'm happy for you Shinji..... I really am...." Misato as she picked at her cup of instant noodles.  
  
"Shinji?" Asuka said getting Shinji to look up at her. "Don't worry about a thing. Just let me take care of it......."  
  
Just then there was a knock at the door, getting up Shinji was about to get up to answer it. "No Shinji I'll get it, you just have a nice dinner." Asuka said as she got up and made her way to the door. Just as she reached the door, her good mood quickly changed back to her normal mood. Opening the door she just stood there in disbelief.  
  
"WE are eating. Go away." Asuka said as she started to close the door, but before the door could close, a pail hand reached up making it stop.  
  
"Look Wondergirl, Shinji's probably mad at you, and won't want to see you." Asuka said to Rei.  
  
"Unlikely." Rei said as she looked back at Asuka. "May I come in to see My Ikari-kun?"  
  
"No... you can not come in....."  
  
Just then Shinji came up behind Asuka to see who was at the door. "Rei, would you like to join us for dinner?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Thank you Ikari-kun, I would like that vary much." Rei said as she shot a glare at the red head in front of her.  
  
Asuka then shot a glare back at her, and then she remembered about all the meats that she made for Shinji.  
  
Back at NERV, The good Reverend ..... Err umm Commander Ikari, was still doing his act.  
  
"Now Young lady, tell your brothers and sisters what demons posses you." The Commander asked still using his southern accent.  
  
"I've told you, for the fifth time. There is nothing wrong with me. There are no demons, now can I get back to work?" Ritsuko said sounding vary annoyed.  
  
The commander started to look around the doctor for something that can be used. Then he saw a pack of cigarettes pocking out from Ritsuko's lab coat. Stanching the pack of cigarettes out of the doctors pocket. "Behold! The devil has taken hold of you through this!" The commander shouted as he held the pack of cigarettes up so everyone in the control room could see.  
  
"Those belong to me!" Ritsuko yelled.  
  
Taking the cigarettes, the commander crushed the pack and tossed it aside like it was nothing. "You have been saved! The cancer stick from the devil will bother you anymore! Prize be to god!"  
  
"Prize be to God!" The three techs and the sub-commander say in unison.  
  
"That was my last pack...... And look at what you did." Ritsuko said as she shot a death glare to the commander. "What about your demons?"  
  
"Wh..... I have none that you can take care of good doctor." The commander said still in his accent.  
  
Ritsuko then walked over to the commander's desk and pulled out a nice thirty year old bottle of scotch.  
  
"What are you going to do with that Doctor?" The commander asked, now with his voice back to normal.  
  
Taking one last look at the bottle, Ritsuko looked at the commander. Then she let the bottle drop from her hand. The bottle shattered all over the floor.  
  
NNNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
Commander Ikari then dropped to his knees. "Why! Oh why merciful god!!! Why the scotch!!! Oh the humanity!!!" the commander then put his face in to the small puddle of liquor, and started to cry in to it.  
  
"Jack ass." Ritsuko said as she walked away in search of another pack of cigarettes. All while the three techs look sat there in shock.  
  
"That's really sad." One tech said as she went back to her work.  
  
Another tech just shook his head and went back to his work too. "No kidding, I sure hope that Shinji doesn't end up like that when he grows up....."  
  
Back at Misato's apartment, Shinji had just sneezed. Rubbing his nose, Shinji looked around and then shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well... I better finish my homework."  
  
"Allow me to assist you Ikari-kun." Rei said as she got up from the table.  
  
"That's alright Rei I don't want to be a bother. And besides it's getting late. I don't want to keep you up." Shinji replied quickly.  
  
"See, He rather get help from me." Asuka said as she started to push Rei out of the apartment.  
  
"No Asuka, I think you still have homework too." Shinji said to the red head.  
  
"Well we can help each other then." Asuka said.  
  
"Yes, Ikari-kun I can help you." Rei added.  
  
"I was talking about me and him alone!" Asuka yelled.  
  
In the other room Misato was listening in to what the three teens were talking about and thought that it would be entertaining to put out there the idea of all three of them doing the home work together.  
  
"Why don't you three work together?" Misato said loud enough so she could be heard from the other room.  
  
Shinji just stood there in shock that Misato would really put him in a place like that. Then he looked a the two girls, HE let out a heavy sigh. "Alright we're going in to my room.... No the living room."  
  
"Sorry I'm watching TV." Misato called from the living room.  
  
'Damn!' Shinji thought. "Alright I guess my room then....." Shinji said with another sigh.  
  
T.B.C. 


	9. I'm trying to study trying is the key wo...

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Evangelion, but that would make me do to work..... Well the live action movie would be out a hell of a lot faster. But again I don't own anything.  
  
Chapter 9 I'm trying to study.... Trying is the key word.  
  
There in Shinji's bedroom, he sat there on the floor with Asuka on his right and Rei on his left. Glancing back at forth at the two girls at either side, Shinji noticed that they were paying more attention to him and not the homework. 'Okay Shinji just keep things focused on the homework... and hopefully nothing happens... Damn it Misato, it's not my fault that Asuka made you eat that instant...... Who's the adult here?'  
  
"Shinji? Are you alright?" Asuka asked as she moved closer to him.  
  
"I'm fine... What about this one?" Shinji pointed to the geometry problem.  
  
"Here Shinji." Asuka said as she reached in to ha backpack and pulled out a peace of paper and handed it to Shinji. "You can just use mine."  
  
Shinji looked at the paper and handed it back. "That's alright Asuka; I would rather do the work my self."  
  
"That's right Ikari-kun doesn't take the easy way out." Rei said with a matter of fact tone.  
  
'Well I'd rather take the easy way out right about now.....' Shinji thought to him self. "Thanks Rei......"  
  
Rei then gave one of her rare but famous smiles. "You're welcome Ikari- kun."  
  
Shinji then smiled back.  
  
Seeing the makings of a little moment, Asuka made her presence noticed. "All right you two break it up!"  
  
Shaking his head Shinji looked back at the math book.  
  
Back in the living room Misato was watching some TV.  
  
'That will teach Shinji for not telling Asuka that I can have some of that great food. I'll just see him sweat some...... Oh yeah I know this is a little wrong, and the boy might end up getting hurt, but hay pay backs a bitch.....' Misato thought to herself as she took s gulp of her beer.  
  
Back in Shinji's room, he was reading the question to the next problem. When he felt someone rubbing his thigh, looking over to his right he saw Asuka smiling back at him. "Asuka please stop..... I.....I don't think....."  
  
"You don't think what Shinji?" Asuka asked but with a sultry voice.  
  
Before Shinji could say anything back Rei started to whisper in to his left ear, things I dare not type, but made out loveable spineless hero turn ten shads of red.  
  
"REI?" Shinji shouted. "I.... I.... can't believe you just said that!"  
  
A grin then grew on Rei's face. "We can do that and much, much more my Ikari-kun." Rei said as she moved in front of Shinji and pushed him on o the ground and pinned the boy to the floor.  
  
"Just what the hell do you think you doing wonder girl!" Asuka yelled in shock.  
  
"Would you mind giving my Ikari-kun and I some privacy." Rei said coldly at Asuka.  
  
"Damn right I mind!" Asuka said, as she pushed Rei off of Shinji. "Get off of him!"  
  
"You push me again!" Rei said and surprisingly yelling too.  
  
"That's right, and what the hell are you going to do about it." Asuka said with her arms crossed across her chest.  
  
Both Asuka and Shinji watched as the blue haired girl stood, and stepped over to Asuka. She looked Asuka right in to her eyes, and then with one quick movement she slapped the red head. Covering the stinging spot on her cheek, Asuka just stood there shocked that someone just dared to hit her. And Shinji just stood there with his mouth hanging wide open.  
  
Asuka then glared back at Rei. "I am going to KILL YOU!!!!" Asuka yelled just before she lunged for Rei.  
  
In the kitchen, Misato was picking through the leftovers when she herd the noise coming from the other end of the apartment. Dropping the food, Misato started t run for Shinji's room. "Oh no they've started to rape him!"  
  
When Misato bused the door down, she saw Asuka and Rei fighting in out and Shinji just standing there with his mouth hanging wide open.  
  
"ASUKA! REI! BREAK IT UP!!!" Misato shouted making sure that both of them heard her.  
  
There was Rei with a bloodied up lip and Asuka with some blood dripping from her nose. "Rei I'm going to take you home, Asuka just go to your room and Shinji......" Misato said as she looked back over at Shinji, who was still just standing there with his mouth wide open. "..... Umm you just stand there."  
  
Before Asuka stormed out of Shinji's room she turned back to Rei and said something harshly at Rei in German then she turned as walked out of the room.  
  
"What did she say?" Rei asked as she whipped the little bit of blood from her lip.  
  
"I have no idea, but something tells me that you don't want to know..... Come on I'll drive you home." Misato said as she started to lead Rei out of the room. But before Rei left the room, she turned to Shinji. And walked right up to him.  
  
"Ikari-kun, Sorry that you had to see that.... Forgive me." Rei said. Then she gave him a quick kiss.  
  
Minutes later, Misato and Rei were on their way back to Rei's place.  
  
"Really you and Asuka need to understand that Shinji is the type that can't be pushed to do something......No wait you can but this is one of those things that you can't." Misato said to make conversation.  
  
"What do you mean Major?" Rei asked.  
  
"Some, not many but some men want a relationship for other things besides sex." Misato replied.  
  
"I see.... So what are you suggesting?" Rei asked.  
  
Misato shrugged her shoulders. "I guess just let Shinji be, and be your self."  
  
"I understand. Thank you Major." Rei said.  
  
Back at Misato's apartment, and a couple hours later, everyone was sound asleep well that is for Asuka .  
  
"Stupid Rei.... " She said to her self. Sitting up in her bed, Asuka looked around her room. She need to see him if not be with him but to just see Shinji. Getting up out of bed she made her way to Shinji's room. Waiting for a moment she waited by his door. She could just barley hear the soft music from Shinji's SDAT player. After a moment or two, Asuka slid Shinji's door open and walked in. little did she know that Shinji was not asleep all the way, turning to the door Shinji could see the Asuka's figure there standing at the door. Removing the ear buds out from his ears Shinji sat up some.  
  
"Asuka we have school in the morning, I'm trying the sleep." Shinji said.  
  
"I.... I just wanted to say...... I'm sorry." Asuka managed to say.  
  
"I'm sorry did I just hear you right?" Shinji asked as he rubbed his eyes making sure that he wasn't dreaming.  
  
"You heard me I said I'm sorry, Damn it Shinji." Asuka said almost shouting.  
  
"Okay... "  
  
Again Asuka swallowed her pride. "Look I know there's something...... wrong with me. Okay." Asuka paused and took a breath. "I just don't know what's going on anymore."  
  
Asuka then closed the door behind her.  
  
"Asuka what are you doing?" Shinji asked, fearing what was going to happen.  
  
"Can...... can I just sleep here with you?" Asuka asked.  
  
Shinji sat there in his bed thinking for a moment. "As long as you don't try anything."  
  
Asuka nodded and walked over to Shinji's bed. Shinji then gave up all the blankets and scooted as far over as he could. Before he turned to take a last look at Asuka he found that she has already fell asleep there beside him. Smiling to him self Shinji went back to sleep himself.  
  
'I know you not mean, you just have problems with dealing with your feelings..... We all do. Maybe we just have the fear of loosing someone.' Thought Shinji before drifting off to sleep.  
  
Across town, Misato was getting a short break from the madness, sitting there in the NERV lunch room having a hot cup of coffee. Just walking in to the same room, Ritsuko noticed her friend sitting there looking stressed. Walking over to her, Ritsuko sat there at the same table.  
  
"What's wrong you look stressed?" Ritsuko asked.  
  
"Oh hi there Ritsuko..... Just taking a break from the kids before I go back." Misato replied before taking a sip of her coffee.  
  
"Are the kids driving you up the wall?" Ritsuko asked.  
  
"I'll tell what Ritsuko; if those kids ever live through this I hope they have kids just like them." Misato said.  
  
"Oh the Parents curse." Ritsuko said.  
  
"I'm hardly their parent." Misato said back.  
  
"Well one would think differently if they didn't know you. Look at it this way, you provide a home, your there for them when they need you... and when they think they don't need you. So some might think that you are a parent in some way or an other." Ritsuko said.  
  
Misato just sat there thinking about her friends words, and in some way they were true. But in others she though that Ritsuko was reading too much in to things.  
  
"How much longer is this problem going to last Ritsuko?" Misato asked.  
  
"Oh I'll say about a day... maybe a little bit more." Ritsuko replied. "Then both Asuka and Rei will have what could be called a case of really bad PMS."  
  
"Oh great, from bad to even more bad.... Thanks Ritsuko."  
  
---THE NEXT DAY---  
  
Waking up at from the sound of her alarm clock, an out stretched foot, searched around for the source of the sound. Finding it the foot came down on to the snooze button. Then sitting up in her futon, Misato rubbed the side of her face. "Ugh.... I hate these early morning shifts...... I hope that Shinji has breakfast ready....."  
  
Getting up, Misato staggered out of her room, as she walked over to the bathroom there was something that she noticed. Stopping just before she reached the bathroom she stopped.  
  
"That's odd..... I don't smell anything cooking......." Misato said to herself, but she shrugged it off and went on it to the bathroom. Moments later she came back out as the toilet flushed. "Ahh that's better..... I still don't smell breakfast......"  
  
Waking on in to the kitchen, Misato just stood there when she saw that the kitchen was untouched from the night before. "Okay... what's going on here?" She asked herself. Walking on it to the living room, she saw that both backpacks were still in the corner of the living room where Shinji and Asuka would normally leave them.  
  
"Great they slept in.... "  
  
Walking back in to the hall way, Misato went on to Asuka's room and knocked. "Asuka! Wake up; you're going to be late for school!" Misato said loudly enough so that for sure that Asuka could hear, but there was nothing. Not even a moan or cursing in German, nothing. Sliding the door back open, Misato saw that red head's bed was unmade..... Well like that wasn't normal.  
  
Walking down the hall even more, Misato stopped at Shinji's bedroom door and knocked on it. "Shinji! Time to get up, you're going to be late for school!" Misato yelled in to the room, but like the last room there wasn't even a moan, or the clicking of Shinji's SDAT player being shut off. Sliding Shinji's door open, Misato peeked in. and there was Shinji with Asuka in his bed, and the way there were was in a way that could make someone think that something had taken place the night before. With Asuka left leg draped across Shinji's legs and her arms wrapped around him, Shinji had his right arm under her head and his left arm covering her. Remembering just the other morning, Misato knew that Shinji wouldn't let anything happen. And there was a content smile on both of the teens not a grin that a someone would have if they had gotten lucky. Smiling to her self, Misato went on to Wake just Shinji.  
  
"Shinji...." Misato whispered and shook lightly. "Wake up."  
  
Slowly Shinji opened his eyes and saw Misato looking back at him. "Misato it's not what you think." Shinji whispered loudly back.  
  
"It's okay I know it not that. I'll let you wake her; I don't want her to have a fit if it was me waking her. And take your time I'll call the school and let them know that you two are going to be a little late, I'll just tell them that it was NERV stuff." Misato said in a whisper.  
  
"Thanks Misato." Shinji whispered back.  
  
"It's no problem. Really it's not." Misato whispered back, before leaving the room.  
  
After Misato left the room, Shinji looked back over at Asuka. "Asuka....." Shinji whispered. "You need to get up."  
  
"mmmmm...... I don't wanna......." Asuka grumbled back.  
  
"Come on.... I'll make breakfast as you get ready for school." Shinji said trying to get Asuka to get up.  
  
"Fine.... " Asuka finally said before sitting up in the bed, her red hair all messed up. Rubbing her face she let out a long yawn. "I need to use the bathroom....."  
  
'Nice to know that........' he thought. "Okay I'll have breakfast ready for you when you get done."  
  
Watching Asuka walk on out of the room, Shinji smiled at her as she turned around and smiled back at him before walking out. For a minute or so Shinji sat there in his bed just thinking about what had just happened. 'Like I thought, she's not too bad, she just doesn't like to show it all the time.' Hearing the water to the shower come on, Shinji decided that it was time for him to get started on breakfast.  
  
In the kitchen, Misato was having her morning beer to jump start her day when she saw Shinji walk into the kitchen. "You look like you slept good." Misato said with a grin.  
  
"Misato... like I said, nothing happened." Shinji said as he started to pull things out for breakfast.  
  
"I know nothing like that happened. You just look like you slept good is what I'm saying." Misato said before taking another gulp of her beer.  
  
Turning around from the fridge, Shinji let out a smile. "Yeah.... I did sleep good."  
  
In a couple of minutes, Shinji had sat out on the table, eggs over easy, bacon and toast. Just as Asuka walked in to the kitchen ready for school. "Shinji that smells good."  
  
"I have here Eggs over easy sunny side up, bacon and toast." Shinji said with a smile. "Now I just need to get my self ready for school my self."  
  
As Shinji walked on out of the room he and Asuka shot smiles at each other, all while Misato watched as she crammed and other peace of bacon in her mouth.  
  
"So Asuka......" Misato said with a mouth full. "Sleep good?" She asked.  
  
Asuka just nodded as she sat at the table to have her breakfast.  
  
About an hour later at the school, Toji and Kensuke were starting to wonder.  
  
"Man where's Shinji, I know it Not a thing at NERV because Ayanami is still here." Kensuke said.  
  
"So why did the teacher say that they had something's to do at NERV then?" Toji asked.  
  
Just as Kensuke shrugged his shoulders, there were the familiar sounds of Misato's car screeching to a stop. While the teacher was still talking, every male in the class room ran to the window just to get a look at Misato.... And the Devil her maybe.  
  
There out side leading up to where Misato's car was parked, was a line skid marks.  
  
"Look check it out Misato pulled off a near perfect 180." On boy said.  
  
"Of course she did, Misato is perfect in every way if you get my meaning....." Toji said to the other student.  
  
Misato climbed out of her car and saw all the boys looking back at her. "Hi boys!" Misato said waving back.  
  
"Hi Misato!!" all the boys called back waving.  
  
Back on the ground, Misato let out a sigh. "Ah.... My fans....."  
  
Moments later, Shinji and Asuka was there in the classroom. As Shinji sat there looking at his screen to his computer then on his screen he saw Toji enter the chat room. Chat room keys. Germangirl02 = Asuka, lostinthought = Shinji (For this day anyways) Waywordblue = Rei (I just figured what the hell) solidken002 = Kensuke, #1coolmanstud = Toji  
  
#1coolmanstud: So Shinji man, you get with the devil last night?  
  
Lostinthought: No. It's not like that.  
  
At the other end other the room, Rei just so happened to look over at her computer screen watching the conversation take place.  
  
#1coolmanstud: Oh really, then what was it like?  
  
Lostinthought: It was..... Nothing.  
  
Germangirl02 has entered the room.  
  
Germangirl02: hi Shinji, what you and the stooge talking about?  
  
#1coolmanstud: how you and Shinji get it on last night.  
  
Lostinthought: TOJI!!!  
  
Germangirl02: Oh but we did, he was great.  
  
Just then Rei stood up in the middle of the class. "Ikari-kun! How could you!"  
  
"Rei it's not like that!" Shinji yelled back. "Asuka tell the truth we just slept in the same bed, but nothing happened."  
  
"Shinji there's no point denying it. You were great for the first person I've been with...... Shinji I can't wait for tonight." Asuka said.  
  
"Asuka!" Shinji yelled making everyone in the room look at him.  
  
"Ikari-kun!!! Why..... I wanted to do so much with you....... I wanted to be with someone........ I've never asked anything of anyone, but I just wanted just this one thing........" Rei said as signs of tears started form in her eyes.  
  
"Rei you just need to see that Shinji wants to be with someone that can return feelings." Asuka said as she walked on up to Rei. "And face it you're just not the type for Shinji."  
  
Rei tried to say something but she couldn't force any words from her mouth, just more tears started to stream from her eyes. Then she ran out of the classroom trying to hide the fact that she was crying, but the whole class knew that she as.  
  
"Looks like even Ayanami has feelings......." The class rep said as she watched Rei run out of the room.  
  
"Asuka....." Shinji managed to say. "That..... That was mean. And you know it. Rei didn't do anything to deserve that, and you didn't nee to lie about last night." Shinji said.  
  
"What about last night, I just stretched the truth some." Asuka said back as she took her seat.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about Asuka." Shinji said, still making everyone look at him. "We just slept in the same bed, but nothing happened, and you know it........."  
  
"As much as I wanted something to happen, you didn't let me. And that I know you are more of a man then every other guy here. But I just wanted Ayanami to know that you are mine." Asuka said as she flicked her hair back behind her.  
  
Shinji just stood there and walked out of the room. Leaving Asuka and the rest of the class to their own thoughts.  
  
Just as Shinji walked out of the classroom, Shinji had just saw Rei turn the corner at the vary end of the hall. Fallowing her, Shinji had to run as fast as he could, just to keep up with the girl. He had No idea that Rei could run so fast and at such a constant pace.  
  
"I.... Didn't.... Know that.... Rei could run so..... Fast....." Shinji said to himself. "She.... Should tryout for.... Track....."  
  
Back at the school, everyone was still in a state of shock. "I don't think their coming back....." Toji finally said to break the silence.  
  
"Yeah... Shinji seemed pretty pissed." Kensuke added. "And at you devil woman."  
  
"What ever....." Asuka said back at the two. 'Maybe I did.... Oh no Shinji.... I'm sorry....'  
  
Out side the school, Shinji was able to catch to Rei as she stopped to wait at the cross walk. "Rei! Wait!" Shinji yelled.  
  
"I don't wish to talk Ikari." Rei said.  
  
'Oh no she's pissed, she didn't say kun at the end of my name.' Shinji thought to himself. "Rei I just wanted to tell you that nothing happened. I know how both you and Asuka have something for me.... But each of you two shows it in your own way. Please Rei you need to believe me that nothing happened."  
  
Rei didn't even turn to look at him, it was true. She was pissed and was trying her best not to show it. "Tell me what happened?" She finally said after counting down from ten backwards.  
  
"Come on there's a park over there lets go there and talk." Shinji said pointing over to the park entice.  
  
Minutes later Shinji and Rei were sitting at a park bench. "So.... You want to know what happened?" Shinji asked.  
  
Rei only nodded.  
  
"Last night Asuka came in to my room and said that she was sorry for earlier that day. And I believe that she truly was sorry, I really do. Then she started to go on how she knows that something is wrong with her..... " Shinji paused for a breath. "She asked if she could climb in to bed with me, but I made her promise me that she wouldn't try anything...... then we slept."  
  
"Is that all that happened?" Rei asked with out even looking over at Shinji.  
  
"That's all... Misato woke me up this morning, I made breakfast and then Misato drove me and Asuka to school." Shinji replied.  
  
Then there was a moment more of silence. Rei just watched as small child play over at the swings gathering her thoughts before speaking. "Ikari- kun?"  
  
'She called me Ikari-kun, she's not that mad anymore.' He thought to himself. "Yes Rei?"  
  
Rei started to fiddle with her fingers clearly unsure if she could ask what she was about to ask would be okay. "Would..... Would you let me dot he same?" She asked.  
  
Shinji sat there thinking what about Rei just asked. "What?"  
  
"Would you come over with me to my apartment for the night?" Rei asked. "Ikari-kun... Please I don't ask anything of anyone, but I just want this."  
  
Shinji sat there thinking about this offer. 'I don't see why not, I mean If Rei can not do anything it should be okay......' Turning to face Rei Shinji smiled.  
  
"Okay but you're not going to try anything right?" Shinji asked with a smile.  
  
"I promise. I will not do anything that you do not want to have happen." Rei replied  
  
"Okay what about this? We go back to school, and when school gets out I'll go and get some food and you and I will go back to you're place for a quite evening." Shinji said as he got up off the bench offering his hand.  
  
"Yes a quite evening will be enjoyable." Rei said with a smile it was a small one but still a smile.  
  
Back at the school, Asuka was starting to worry. 'Maybe the two stooges were right; maybe I did piss Shinji off.....' Asuka thought to her self. 'They've been gone for almost an hour.'  
  
Just then the door to the classroom opened up and in walked Rei and Shinji. Asuka watched as each of them took their seats. 'He doesn't seem mad...'  
  
Just as Shinji took his seat he noticed that Toji and Kensuke had both sent him a message, inviting him to a privet chat. Letting out a low sigh, Shinji clicked Okay.  
  
#1coolmanstud: So Shinji what happened?  
  
SolidKen002: Yeah tell us.  
  
Lostinthought: It's not like that.  
  
#1coolmanstud: Sure.... One minute Ayanami looks like she's crying, then the next you two come back like nothing happened. So tell us Ikari.  
  
Shinji sat there to think. He needed to get out of the school with out Asuka fallowing him to Rei's.  
  
Lostinthought: Can you two do something for me, no matter how strange it may seem?  
  
SolidKen002: like what?  
  
Lostinthought: I need you two to stall Asuka for me when school gets out.  
  
#1coolmanstud: And ensue the wrath of the devil! I think not! Sorry Shinji man not worth it.  
  
SolidKen002: Yeah sorry, but unless you have something that can make it worth it.  
  
Shinji sat there and thought some more. What can make the both of them do what he needs then to do, leaning back in his chair, Shinji scratched the back of his head, and then it hit him.  
  
Lostinthought: What about this? Kensuke, next time I go to NERV I'll get you some up close photos of the inside of the inside of Unit 01, along with what ever spec's I can get hold. And Toji I'll get some new photos of Asuka in her plug suit for your business. Would that make it worth it?  
  
Kensuke sat there just looking at his computer screen. 'That's great! With the footage I have and this info I can make millions!'  
  
Toji sat back in his chair and rubbed his chin. 'I don't know having Asuka still pissed off at me......'  
  
#1coolmanstud: Throw in photos of Misato and you have a deal.  
  
Lostinthought: Okay. That shouldn't be hard.  
  
SoilidKen002: Count me in.  
  
Lostinthought: Thanks you guys.  
  
#1coolmanstud: Yeah men just remember those photos.  
  
Later that day the everyone was out side having their lunch, and to everyone's surprise Asuka was keeping her distance from Shinji.  
  
"This is strange, Kensuke. Look Asuka is sitting there alone...... Not even Hikari sitting with her." Toji said taking a taking a bite of his lunch.  
  
"No kidding... I don't think that we even need to help Shinji if that keeps up." Kensuke said.  
  
"No I still want those photos....." Toji said back. Then he noticed Hikari looking for a place to sit to have her lunch. "Class rep! Over here!" He waved to her. "Let's see if she can help."  
  
Kensuke nodded and pushed up his glasses, just as Hikari walked up to them. "Hi you guys." She said with a smile.  
  
"Hikari have a seat and have some lunch with us." Toji said.  
  
"I don't know.... Asuka looks like she can use a friend, I should be sitting with her." Hikari said a she looked back at Asuka.  
  
"I think she just doesn't want to piss Shinji off again, she did piss him off earlier." Kensuke said.  
  
"Besides we need to talk." Toji added.  
  
"Umm okay... what is it?" She asked taking a seat with Toji and Kensuke.  
  
"I don't suppose that you can have Asuka stay after school to help clean up today?" Toji asked. 'That's right Toji just put on the moves and she can't resist.'  
  
"Are you asking me to abuse my power as the class rep? I can get in to big trouble for that." Hikari said loudly back.  
  
"It's not like that!" Kensuke said as he covered the class rep's mouth. "We're just helping Shinji out. You want to help Shinji right?"  
  
"I guess so......" Hikari replied with a sigh. "What have I gotten my self in to...?"  
  
T.B.C.  
  
A/N: Almost done, one more maybe two more chapters to go, then I can start in to something of a more serious tone.... Maybe I don't know and the reposting of the corrected version of this story. I'm going to do one mass posting. Not just for Evangelion stories but for some others I've been working on. So look out for those. But I have a vacation trip coming up here soon..... Well hope everyone will like his chapter and the next one coming soon. 


	10. All or Nothing

Disclaimer: I wish I owned NGE, I would have the Live action movie in full swing right now, but that would make me do work.... So never mind.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the wait, But I've been working for the almighty dollar. But for everyone out there, you finally get to know if this is a Shinji and Asuka Fic, or a Shinji and Rei Fic. The big question will be answered. Who the Hell is it? Well for the last chapter of 'The LCL effect' I figured that this will be a good way to end it. But fear not everyone. I have already started the brain storming for another Evangelion story, and for anyone out there that doesn't know how I do things, it will take place after this story and will focus on the relationship between Shinji and...... Oh you thought I was going to slip up and say who it's going to be didn't you? Sorry everyone, looks like you're just going to need to read this chapter.  
  
Shinji sat at his desk, watching the time slowly tick by on his computer screen. It was only 2: 51 pm, just only nine minutes remaining of the school day, but nine minutes might as well have been nine hours for poor Shinji. Carefully glancing over in Rei's direction, Shinji could see what looked like a nervous look on Rei's face; well she looked like she was nervous to him anyways.  
  
'She looks to be as nervous as I am.' Shinji thought to him self. 'I just hope that Kensuke and Toji can help me out like they said they would.'  
  
Looking back at the computer screen, Shinji looked at the time. It was only now 2:53; He let out a low moan....  
  
Across the class room, Toji looked over at his friend Kensuke, and they both nodded. Then Toji looked back at his computer, just three seats behind him and one seat to the right. Sat Hikari, resting her chin in the side of her hand as she fought off sleep. Just as she was about to lose that battle against sleep, she saw there was a privet message from Toji. Clicking OK, she read the message.  
  
#1coolmanstud: Remember what we talked about?  
  
Rolling her eyes Hikari typed back.  
  
Class Rep: Yeah I remember. Now why am I doing this again?  
  
#1collmanstud: We told you, to help Shinji. Our friend.  
  
Class Rep: Okay, Okay...... I have something ready to stall Asuka..... I really don't feel right doing this just to let you know.  
  
It's now 2:57pm.  
  
Stopping his normal rant about second impact, the teacher turns around to face the class.  
  
"We have three minutes left; the Class rep can go ahead and tell the class who will be staying after......"  
  
Standing up Hikari looked around the room, as she did Toji and Kensuke looked right back at her. "Myself, Toji, Kensuke and Asuka will be staying." Hikari said with a heavy sigh. Fallowed by a heavy sigh of relief from the other students and an out burst from Asuka.  
  
"What! Why me?" Asuka asked as she turned around in her seat.  
  
"It's........" Hikari got another look from Toji and Kensuke. "... Umm just your turn Asuka."  
  
Just then the bell rang and school was over for the day. And just as Asuka was about to say good bye to Shinji, Toji at great risk of losing his life, grabbed Asuka's shoulder.  
  
"You want to DIE!!!" Asuka screamed as she turned back around to see who just grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"Shut up. Just help us get this over with so we can get the hell out of here." Toji said.  
  
"Yeah Asuka longer you take to get started the longer it will take you to finish....." Hikari said. She really didn't like keeping things from her friend, but something just told her that telling Asuka that she was here just to give Shinji a chance to get out of the school with out her. Things could've gotten really bad if she had said why.  
  
"Fine..." Asuka said not to thrilled about the whole thing.  
  
Out side the school, Shinji and Rei stood there just looking at each other. 'Looks like Toji and Kensuke pulled it off.....' Shinji thought. "So Rei why don't we get some things for dinner?"  
  
Rei just nodded, and then she and Shinji started for a small market that was just a couple blocks from Rei's apartment. As they walked to the market, Shinji found that he and Rei hadn't said a word since they left the school.  
  
"So... Umm Rei anything you really like to eat, you know favorite food?" Shinji asked.  
  
Rei shrugged her shoulders, and then looked at Shinji. "I don't really care.... As long as there is no meat."  
  
"Okay, no meat." Shinji said putting on a smile.  
  
Rei then gave a small smile back, and then they went back to shopping. Shinji then grabbed some carrots and some other veggies. As they waited in the check out line, Shinji looked at all the stuff he had.  
  
'It looks like that I've might have gone over my limit.....' Shinji thought to himself. "Umm Rei I really do hate asking you this, but just in case I have gone over my spending limit, might you have some extra cash on you?"  
  
Shinji really hated asking that, you know what type of guy asks that when he's getting ready to make dinner for a someone he cares for.  
  
"Do you have your NERV ID card, Ikari-kun?" Rei asked.  
  
"Umm Yeah, why?" Shinji asked back.  
  
"Your NERV card is not only an ID card, but also a check card." Rei replied.  
  
"What? You mean we get paid?" Shinji asked, more then a little shocked. "How much?"  
  
"A substantial amount." Rei replied. "I believe that the Major gets three fourths of Pilot Sohryu and your pay to help with living expenses. Then the rest is deposited in to your account."  
  
"You mean to tell me that Misato has been buying beer with my money?" Shinji asked still a little surprised.  
  
Rei only nodded.  
  
'Damn it Misato......' Shinji thought to himself.  
  
Back across Tokyo-3 Misato had just sneezed as she reached in to the fridge grabbing a beer. Standing back up, she rubbed her nose.  
  
"Huh... I guess that someone was talking about me....." Misato said to her self just as Pen-Pen waddled in to the kitchen.  
  
WARK!  
  
Misato just shrugged her shoulders and went in to the living room.  
  
Just as Misato flopped on to the couch, the front door flung open.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL IS HE!!!" Asuka yelled.  
  
"Oh hi Asuka." Misato said from the couch. "How was school?" Misato asked not knowing about what happened.  
  
"Don't you 'oh hi Asuka' me! Where is he?" Asuka asked again... Demanded again.  
  
"I don't know......Why?" Misato asked.  
  
"For ditching me at school today, he has a meeting with my foot in his balls!"  
  
Misato took another gulp of her beer. "Are we having our time of the month?"  
  
Asuka glared back at Misato. "Where is he?!" Asuka yelled again.  
  
Misato only shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Vary well, if you're going to with hold information, I'll just need to use methods that will make you talk." Asuka said before she walked out of the living room and in to the kitchen.  
  
Not giving a flying crap what the red head was ranting about; Misato took another gulp of her beer as she turned on the TV. "What ever......"  
  
As she flipped through the channels, Misato watched Asuka as she walked back in to the living room with an arm load of ten cans of beer. Still not knowing what she was going to do with it, she sat up some in the couch. "Asuka are we taking up drinking?" Misato jokingly asked.  
  
But Asuka didn't say anything all she did was walk across the living room, over to the balcony door. Opening it, she walked out on to the balcony and placed each of the ten cans of beer on the edge of the concrete barrier, and then she turned back around so she can face Misato.  
  
"Now Major, where is Shinji?" Asuka asked for the third time.  
  
Misato raised an eye brawl. "I told you already, I don't know." Misato replied. "What are you going to do with those?"  
  
All Asuka did was move so Misato could get a clear look at the beers. Then she flicked one of the cans with her finger making it fall over the side of the concrete barrier.  
  
"AAAAHHHH!!!! MY BEER!!!!" Misato screamed as she jumped for the couch.  
  
"Another step and this one gets it too." Asuka said as she dangled the next victim....er beer over the edge. "Again where is he?"  
  
Misato stood frozen. "Now Asuka... take it easy. Just carefully put it back down and back away, slowly." Misato begged.  
  
"WRONG ANSWER!" Asuka yelled, and then she dropped the can. Making it plummet to it's untimely demise.  
  
Misato then fell to her knees crying. "Please... Asuka..... No more...... Please..... Oh the humanity......"  
  
"Now you can save the other eight, if you just tell me where Shinji is at. Or you know this one will go right in to your car windshield." Asuka said as she picked up the third can. "And you know I can hit it from here."  
  
"I'll call his cell phone......(Sniff) Will that be okay?" Misato asked.  
  
Walking over to the phone, Misato was just about to pick it up, but the phone started to ring.  
  
"Hello?" Misato asked, answering the phone.  
  
It was Shinji calling.  
  
"Shinji?...... Okay....... I see......(Misato looks over at Asuka.) Okay...... I understand......... Okay bye." Hanging up the phone Misato looks over at Asuka again.  
  
"That was Shinji." Misato stated.  
  
"Duh, where is he?" Asuka asked again.  
  
"At Rei's." Misato replied. "He also said that he needs his space and for you not to bother him. Rei didn't bother you two the other night, so he wants you to do the same."  
  
"Like Hell!" Asuka said as she chucked the can of beer over the side of the balcony, before walking back inside the apartment. "I'm going in over there to kick wonder bitches ass right now."  
  
"Hold it!" Misato said in her director of operations tone. "I believe that Shinji said for you not to go over there. So just sit right back down."  
  
"And Leave Shinji there with the doll? I think not."  
  
"Well that's just too bad, you're staying here." Misato said. "Or its NERV tests for you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Not another word."  
  
Asuka shot a glare back at Misato; you know what glare I'm talking about. The one that said that if you were any other person I would kill you look.  
  
Walking back Misato, Asuka went to her room and slammed the door. Putting extra effort into slamming the door.  
  
Misato stood there in the living room, she knew that Asuka really did care for Shinji, maybe even loves him. But she would never say it to anyone, let alone tell it to Shinji him self. 'Asuka......' She thought to herself.  
  
Back with Shinji and Rei, the two were walking back to Rei's apartment.  
  
"Is there anything else we might need before we get back to your place?" Shinji asked.  
  
Rei only shook her head no.  
  
Not getting a verbal answer from her, Shinji started to worry. 'Oh man... I hope I didn't make her mad at me...' Shinji thought to himself. 'I sure hope that Asuka is alright?'  
  
"Okay, when we get to your place we'll clean up the kitchen and get started on dinner." Shinji said as he and Rei rounded the last corner to get to her apartment. When they did, Shinji happened to notice a soda machine there in front of a small shop. "Want some soda Rei?"  
  
Rei just looked at the machine and back at Shinji. She's walked past this machine several times before in the past and never gave it a second thought. "I've never had one before." She replied, with her monotone voice.  
  
"Umm... Okay. Would you like to try one?" Shinji asked as he started to fish around his pocket looking for some change for the machine.  
  
"Yes please." Rei replied, still not to sure about the whole idea.  
  
Looking at the selection of the soft drinks, Shinji started to talk out loud to him self. "Lets see..... First time having a soda...... Mountain Dew? No that might be too much I don't think you would like being hooked on caffeine. What about this? A can of Pepsi? That's not too bad."  
  
Rei nodded, again she wasn't to sure.  
  
Putting the money in to the machine, Shinji pressed the button for the Pepsi and some Mountain Dew for him self. Once the two cans had fallen out, Shinji picked up Rei's and handed it to her and then he grabbed his. And together they opened their cans; Shinji took a far sized gulp. And Rei at first took only a sip, fallowed by a little bit larger sip, fallowed by a normal drink.  
  
"What did you think for you first soda?" Shinji asked.  
  
Rei looked up at Shinji and collected her thoughts. "It was.... Different." She replied.  
  
"Different good or Different bad?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Different in a good way." Rei replied.  
  
"That's good, Well we better get going before the food starts to go bad." Shinji said, just as he happened to look up at the sky. "And before it rains."  
  
Looking up her self, Rei saw that the sky was starting to get dark as a storm front started to move over Tokyo-3. "Yes that will be a preferred course of action."  
  
Then the two teens started back on their way to Rei's apartment, little did they know, that little bit of Pepsi going through Rei's system was going to have an effect on her. Something that no one couldn't foresee coming.  
  
Finally getting to the apartment, Shinji and Rei started to climb up the steps Rei's floor.  
  
"Ikari-kun where did you learn to cook?" Rei asked.  
  
"I guess I just started to cook when I lived with my aunt and uncle, why?" Shinji replied.  
  
"Just wondering...." Rei replied. "What's your favorite book?" Rei asked again.  
  
"I don't know....." Shinji replied as he started to think that something was up. 'Rei is acting strange all of a sudden.....' He thought to himself.  
  
As they walked up the flights of steps, Rei asked question after question, and pointed out little this she's noticed. 'Its sounds like she's even in a better mood. Like she hyper or something.' He thought to himself. "Rei? Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yes you may Ikari-kun." Rei replied in an up beat voice.  
  
"Have you ever had thing with caffeine before?" Shinji asked as he came to the level where Rei's apartment was located at.  
  
Rei shook her head. "No Ikari-kun that beverage was the first thing I've ever had before."  
  
Shinji let out a sigh as he stopped at the door to Rei's apartment. 'Okay she's acting almost normal. I sure hope that this doesn't last.' Shinji thought.  
  
Back at Misato's apartment, Asuka was still in her room. She was just laying there on her bed, looking back up at the ceiling.  
  
'Why... Why him? Of all guys, it had to be him. The spineless, pathetic, looser, perverted, stooge. Why him?' Asuka asked herself. 'The shear thought him Shinji being over at Wonder girl's place just drives me freaking crazy! Damn it!!!' Asuka screamed mentally.  
  
Sitting up in her bed she quietly walked over to her bedroom door and opened it. Peeking her head out in to the hall way, she could still hear Misato watching TV. Stepping out of her room, Asuka quietly closed the door to her room, and tipped toed down the hall over to Shinji's room. And there she opened the door, making sure not to make a sound. Stepping in to Shinji's room, Asuka took one last peek out into the hall to see if anyone had seen her. Misato was still watching TV.  
  
Once in Shinji's room, Asuka looked around. There she found that his bed was still unmade, and for the boy that normally goes out of the way to keep things clean this was a rarity. The something that was sitting on his desk made the red head take a closer look. There neatly placed on the corner of the desk was Shinji's beloved SDAT player. Picking it up, she placed the two ear buds in to her ears and placed the play. Taking a seat there at the edge of Shinji's bed. Asuka just sat there listening to the music. She listened as 'All or nothing' by Dirty Vegas played in her ears. Slowly she then laid on her side, and then she rolled over on to her stomach. Breathing in deeply, she could smell Shinji on the pillow. Hugging the pillow, just laid there listening to the music, that seemed to effect her in someway she couldn't explain. Just something about it was Shinji. This music, somehow just seemed like Shinji.  
  
Back at Rei's apartment, Shinji stood over the stove cooking. And thankfully, Rei had come back down from a brief and yet vary frightening caffeine high. "So Rei how are you feeling?" Shinji asked as he worked on the stiff fry.  
  
"Better, thank you. But Ikari-kun?" Rei said.  
  
"Yes Rei?" Shinji asked back.  
  
"No more Soda." Rei said back from the small table.  
  
Shinji looked back and smiled. "Sure Rei, Water or tea?"  
  
"Tea please." Rei replied then she looked back out the window. It had started raining, and raining hard, harder then it would normally rain in Tokyo-3.  
  
"It sure is coming down....." Shinji said as he walked to the table and sat in front of Rei.  
  
Rei only nodded. But as Shinji sat there at the table, he sat there thinking. Not of Rei, but of Asuka. For some reason beyond his understanding, Asuka just kept on coming in to his mind. 'Is this right?' He asked himself. 'Should I be here with Rei like this, I mean I like her, but as what?' As Shinji lost himself in his thoughts, he didn't notice that the dinner cooking behind him was starting to burn.  
  
"Ikari-kun?" Rei said pointing over at the stove.  
  
"Huh..." Looking at what Rei was pointing at. Shinji jumped from the chair he was sitting at. "Ahhhh! Sorry!!!" running over to the stove, Shinji turned of the fire and tried to salvage the stir fry.  
  
"Sorry this doesn't happen normally." Shinji said as he still tried to save dinner.  
  
"It's alright." Rei said as she gave a small smile.  
  
After a couple more minutes, Shinji had fixed the table and he and Rei was sitting quietly having dinner.  
  
"This is rather good Ikari-kun." Rei said.  
  
"Thanks, but its really nothing. I make dinner for Misato and Asuka just about all the time." Shinji said before having something to drink. "God help us if Misato cooks."  
  
Rei nodded. "I have heard of the Major's cooking skills."  
  
"Or lack there of." Shinji said.  
  
The two sat there looking at each other, then before they knew it Shinji started to laugh, then Rei started to giggle. "She and Asuka are probably having instant right now....."  
  
Well it was true, Back at Misato's apartment. Misato was standing in front of the stove boiling some water for some instant noodles. "Asuka! The water is ready for the noodles!" She called from the kitchen, but there was no answer. Not even a 'Shut up!' looking out to the hall, Misato called for Asuka again.  
  
"Asuka!?" Again nothing.  
  
Starting to worry, Misato walked out of the kitchen and looked down the hall. "Asuka?" she called for the third time, but again nothing. Walking down the hall, Misato came to Asuka's bedroom door, and knocked.  
  
Not getting a reply, Misato opened the door to find the room empty. "Where'd she go?" Misato asked herself.  
  
Walking back out of Asuka's room, she started to walk to the living room to see if the red head had gone in there while she was in the kitchen, but as she walked past the Shinji's room and something told her to stop and take a quick look.  
  
Opening Shinji's bedroom door, Misato just stood there and smiled. There was Asuka hugging Shinji's pillow with Shinji's SDAT player ear buds stuffed in her ears. And it looked like to her that the red head was crying at one time, closing the door, Misato walked back to the kitchen.  
  
"Wow, she has it bad for him." Misato said as she poured the water in to the cup of instant and shrugged her shoulders. "Shinji just better figure out what the hell he's going to do."  
  
Well back at Rei's, Shinji's mind was else where. As a small radio played, as the two just looked out the window watching the rain. 'She keeps on coming in to my head. Just something about her.......' Shinji thought to himself.  
  
"Is something on your mind Ikari-kun?" Rei asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"Just thinking?" Shinji said.  
  
Resting her head on to Shinji's shoulder, Rei let out a small sigh. "Tell me what were you thinking about?" She asked.  
  
Shinji closed his eyes and took a deep breath; he really didn't want to answer that question.  
  
"Ikari-kun?" Rei asked again.  
  
"It's nothing......" He'd lied, it was something. Something that he really didn't want to tell Rei. Just something deep with in Shinji's mind, something that he couldn't understand. Something about Asuka just kept on calling him.  
  
Just then Rei let out a small yawn. Then she stood up and took Shinji's hand. "Come with me Ikari-kun." Rei said as she pulled at Shinji's arm.  
  
Letting Rei take him to where ever she was pulling him at Shinji soon found him self there at Rei's bed. There they were. Shinji lying there looking up at the ceiling and Rei resting her head on his chest and fast drifting off to sleep. Shinji then let out another mental sigh.  
  
After a good three hours and after looking the now well known ceiling of Rei's apartment, Shinji noticed that Rei had fallen asleep. She had looked like to him that this sleep she was getting was the most peaceful she had ever gotten. Maybe piloting an Eva and restless nights went hand and hand. Then it hit him, the same thing happened to him and Asuka. The same peaceful nights sleep. Moving his arm some so it was under his head, Rei woke up. She looked at Shinji; her crimson eyes seemed to purse through the dark apartment.  
  
"Have you been awake all this time?" She asked in a whisper.  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
"Are you still thinking about something?" She asked again.  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
"About what?" Rei asked.  
  
This time Shinji answered the question. "About someone."  
  
Rei sat up in the bed and looked at Shinji. "You are thinking about Pilot Sohyru, are you not?"  
  
Shinji only nodded.  
  
"You care about her do you not?" Rei asked.  
  
Shinji closed his eyes and nodded. Right then and there, Rei knew. She knew the answer to her own question. Sitting up all the way Rei, looked over at Shinji.  
  
"Go to her Ikari-kun." Rei said.  
  
"What?" Shinji asked back.  
  
"Go to her." Rei said again.  
  
"Rei.... I....." Shinji tried to speak but Rei placed a finger on to his lips making him stop.  
  
"I can tell that you wish to be with her." Rei said, her eyes started to fill with tears.  
  
"But Rei....."  
  
"Sssshhhh....." Rei said as she whipped some tears from her eyes. "Ikari-kun go to her. The one thing I want for you is to be happy. And even if Pilot Sohyru is rude, mean, spiteful, egotistical, she still has her good qualities. And she dose care for you just as I do, maybe even more."  
  
"I....... Thank you Rei." Shinji said as he hugged Rei.  
  
"But Ikari-kun, may we still be friends? I do enjoy talking to you." Rei said as she hugged Shinji back.  
  
Shinji shook his head. "Sure Rei. Any time you want to talk or hang out that's great. I'm sure that Asuka will understand."  
  
Rei nodded and watched as Shinji went over to the door and put on his shoes. When he was done he looked back at Rei once more.  
  
"Thanks Rei." Shinji said. "I owe you one."  
  
Rei nodded as she watched as Shinji opened the door and ran out in to the rain. She smiled to her self. 'Making someone happy is truly the one best way to show someone that you care. Is it not?' Rei thought to her self as she walked over to her phone.  
  
Back at Misato's apartment, she was watching some late night movie when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello....?" Misato greeted, answering the phone.  
  
"Major, Tell pilot Sohyru that Ikari-kun has just left my residence." Rei said from the other end of the phone.  
  
"Rei... What's going on?" Misato asked more then just a little confused.  
  
"Just tell her to take care of Ikari-kun." Rei said, not even answering Misato's question.  
  
"Rei? What happened?" Misato asked again.  
  
"Just tell her for me." Rei said as she fought back a sniffle. "Thank you Major, and sorry for disturbing you this late."  
  
Then with that Rei hung up the phone. Leaving Misato sitting there on the couch, slowly hanging up the phone. She sat there thinking about what Rei had said, Misato quickly stood up from the couch making poor Pen-pen fall off.  
  
Running back to Shinji's room, Misato flung the door open. Making Asuka jerk back awake.  
  
"DAMN IT! MISATO!" Asuka yelled.  
  
"Don't just sit there. Go after him!" Misato yelled back.  
  
"What?" Asuka asked as she removed the ear buds to the SDAT player. "I thought you said not to?!"  
  
"Well Rei said to. Now get going!" Misato ordered.  
  
Jumping at the chance, Asuka sprung from Shinji's bed and ran for the front door. Quickly putting on her shoes, she too ran out in to the rain.  
  
Asuka and Shinji ran and ran, as fast as they could. The rain drenching their cloths.  
  
'Asuka.... I'm coming!' Shinji screamed mentally. As he ran down the streets of Tokyo-3.  
  
Asuka ran too, just only a quarter mile from Shinji. 'Baka.... Don't do something stupid! I'm on my way!'  
  
Then they came to the same corner and rounded it. When they saw each other they just stopped and looked at one and other. Both just stood there catching their breath.  
  
Asuka's red hair was matted down and soaked; Shinji's rubbed the water from his eyes. Then they walked to each other. Meeting in a passionate kiss. After a minute they broke away from each other and Asuka just stood there in the rain. Then before Shinji knew it, Asuka slapped him and slapped him hard.  
  
"Ouch! What was that for?" Shinji asked as he rubbed the stinging spot on his cheek.  
  
"That's for taking so damn long. And this......" Asuka then kissed Shinji again.  
  
"You know... Just don't make me say it." Asuka said with a smile as she grabbed on to Shinji's hand and they started back to the apartment.  
  
"So dose this mean that we're boyfriend and girlfriend?" Shinji asked  
  
"I guess so... But you better not go and announce it to your stooge friends. Or I'm going to kick you ass, got it?" Asuka said, well more like threatened.  
  
"Sure Asuka." Shinji smiled.  
  
When they returned back to the apartment, they found that Misato had crawled in to the bed and was out cold. And to tired to go to their own beds, Shinji and Asuka took the couch. Both covered by a blanket and snuggled close together.  
  
The next morning when Misato stumbled out of her room, and walked to Asuka's room. Opening it he found that no one was there. Then she walked over to Shinji's room, again there was no one there. Shrugging her shoulder Misato walked over to kitchen for her morning beer.  
  
"Yeah they probably got them self's a hotel room and had mad sex for the whole night." Misato said to her self, and then she opened the can of beer and took a swig. "Yeah I can see it now; Shinji probably knocked her up... well there goes my job."  
  
Walking in to the living room, Misato froze when she saw Asuka and Shinji sleeping soundly. 'Okay I guess that they can keep their hormones in check.' Misato thought to herself.  
  
One week later........  
  
Sitting there in class Shinji, Toji and Kensuke were having a privet chat session.  
  
#1Coolmanstud: Let me get this right? You and the devil are boyfriend and girlfriend?  
  
Lostinthought: Yeah. But you can't let her know you two know. She'll beat the crap out of me.  
  
SolidKen: So Rei gave up on you? And gave in to the devil?  
  
Lostintought: Stop calling her the devil, she's not that bad.... And as for Rei and I? We're more like close friends.  
  
Kensuke and Toji looked at each other and shrugged. Little did they know Asuka and Hikari were also chatting?  
  
Germangirl02: Yeah the Baka and I are an item, but we're not telling anyone.  
  
Class rep: So why are you telling me?  
  
Germangirl02: because you're my friend, I thought you should know.  
  
Hikari shrugged her shoulders. Then the bell rung for lunch, and minutes later everyone was out side having their lunch. Asuka and Shinji were sitting under a tree having their lunch.  
  
"I was talking to Hikari." Asuka said before cramming something in to her mouth.  
  
"About what?" Shinji asked.  
  
"I kind of told her about us." Asuka replied.  
  
"Okay I told Toji and Kensuke about us too." Shinji said.  
  
"You what?!" Asuka yelled as she tried to hit Shinji. "Why did you tell your stooge friends?"  
  
"You told Hikari?" Shinji said back.  
  
There they sat silent. Then Asuka had to get the last word. "Okay.... Well you told two people, so I get to kick you."  
  
Just a couple feet away, Toji and Kensuke watched Asuka and Shinji.  
  
"Well he looks like he's doing alright." Toji said.  
  
"Yeah I guess the devil can have a nice side." Kensuke said as he glances over to a blue haired girl that was sitting over under the tree alone. "I guess we all need someone."  
  
"Yeah I guess.... When I start my Eva training I hope I don't end up as messed up as they are." Toji said. The he turned around to see that Kensuke wasn't there at the table with him. "Where'd he go?" he asked him self as he looked around the court yard. Then Toji saw something that he would never think would happen. There was Kensuke talking...... Or trying to talk to Rei.  
  
"Umm Hi Rei...." Kensuke said as he approached Rei.  
  
Rei didn't saw anything to him.  
  
"How are you feeling....?" Kensuke asked starting to worry that Rei might not like him all too much.  
  
"The effects of the LCL have subsided, I am feeling well thank you." Rei said as she read her book.  
  
Kensuke let out a heavy sigh. 'Well at lest she doesn't hate me that much.' Kensuke thought. "I heard about Asuka and Shinji. Well I just wanted to tell you that if you ever want to hang out or just talk and Shinji's not around..... Umm you can talk to me." Kensuke said. "And remember there's other guys out there that will like to take you out to dinner or a movie sometime...... well got to go. See you later."  
  
Turning around to see Kensuke walk back to his friend, Rei smiled to herself. 'Yes there are others......'  
  
END  
  
A/N: I know the ending was maybe a little corny, but I think it worked and really set it up for another story, something about Shinji and Asuka and Kensuke trying to get to know Rei better. Well I would like to thank everyone that reviewed the story, and I would really like to thank Daniel for doing the proof reading, and helping me with the revised version that will be coming up here sometime soon, vary soon. Thanks everyone. It was fun making this for everyone, now you guys will need to watch for the next story.  
  
Lyrics to 'All or nothing' By Dirty Vegas.  
  
I have been out of my head  
  
Hanging on by a thread  
  
To the world I'm missing  
  
Did I fall asleep at the wheel  
  
Get the looks that could kill  
  
'Cos I'm not listening  
  
There must be a better way  
  
There must be a way to change  
  
All of us were scared to say...  
  
So this is all or nothing  
  
Never know what the future will bring  
  
Leave the past 'cos it don't mean a thing  
  
So this is all or nothing  
  
Never know what the future will bring  
  
Leave the past 'cos it don't mean a thing  
  
So this is all or nothing  
  
Did I beat myself up again  
  
Hide it all from my friends  
  
I can hear them whispering  
  
There must be a better way  
  
There must be a way to change  
  
All of us were scared to say...  
  
So this is all or nothing  
  
[Repeat chorus]  
  
Never know what the future will bring! 


End file.
